Acid & Base
by Icy Flame
Summary: Rogue and Wanda knew each other before that fateful meeting at the Bayville Mall . . .but from where? And what will they do now that They are coming for them? Completed.
1. Zero and Fourteen

Acids and Bases

Chapter One: Short Meeting

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will

  Hey I am taking a short tangent from my other story Karma to write this up because well Wanda is just SO moody you know! I swear it's like-

Wanda: WHAT are you saying?

IF: Ummm you know I don't recall! Ehehehhe ^.^; well I  best get on with the story. There are will be couples in this just not in this chapter. Ok so there is a tiny little hint but I don't think anyone will pick up on it. NO this is NOT  Rogue/Wanda all the couples are straight, I don't like any of the same sex couples in this series. Oh well I hope you enjoy and Wanda….

Wanda: mumbling to herself I feel so cheap PLEASE REVIEW

~~~ The Mall ~~~

    Rogue marched up the escalator keeping her guard up so that none of the brotherhood would catch her off guard. She turned to the left and then the right hands up and prepped to whack anyone coming towards her. What she wasn't expecting was who would be at the top of the moveable stairs, a long lost teammate.

 "Wanda?" she squeaked, jade grayish eyes widening, her arms falling to her sides of her battle uniform. Shock rolling off her in waves, she almost fainted but took a deep breath instead trying to clam her quickly beating heart.

"R-Rogue?" she responded in a barely audible whisper, not trusting her gray blue eyes. Her mouth hung open, suddenly dry. She hadn't been this surprised since she found her baby brother at the brotherhood. 

  They both stood their staring at each other before rushing up to the other and grabbing the other into a giant huge. The two started to laugh and cry at the same time. Both ended up on the floor where they finally released one another the just smiled with pleasure.

  "So what are you doing here in Bayville?" Rogue asked Wanda, not quite understanding her friend's arrival at the small town. There wasn't much here unless she was completing the other side of the mission. Rogue's head was cocked to the side and she was starting to get a little impatient she didn't really want to leave and had to know **why** she was here.

  Wanda started, "I'm part of a new group now Roguey. One that isn't doing stuff with me like **they** use to."

   "Me too" They both grinned at each other.

"I'm here to kick some group of X-geeks butts. What's wrong Roguey? You look pale."

"Ah, Ah an X-Men"

"You can't be, I mean, how can you be? I you we're a team Roguey! Acid and Base! Just like the old days! How…how can we be enemies?"

"Ah don't know all Ah know is that you're with the brotherhood and Ah left then."

"What? Why?"

"Uh have you seen the members?"

"Yea tell me about it. I mean first up there is Stinkboy, I mean the kid's code name is Toad! Then there is (EXTREME sarcasm) The Blob (end big sarcasm) I mean the kids is huge! I was surprised when they ordered that many pizzas but damn! Then there is some hot head Lance."

"But you forgot Pietro, I mean he is your brother."

"Ahhhh so you've touched dear lil brother of mine."

"Yea I am pretty sure I have most of them. Don't worry about it. You do have the easy side of the mission though. But good luck, try not to go full force on them, they aren't ready to know our powers yet." She said turning towards the stairs.

"Is that the only reason Roguey?

"No it isn't" She stopped for a second before replying.

"I thought so, now go down there and help out your team! I can't wait to see their looks!"

"Same ole Wanda."

  Rogue went to watch what was happening on the battlefield and noticed that Todd had gotten paired with Scott. Rolling her eyes and sighing she went over to where the amphibian boy was taunting her team leader and touched him. His eyes widened as he felt his life energy being sapped and fainted from her flesh on flesh contact. Using his powers she flipped down to where Scott was and held out the glasses. Returning the glasses to Scott she was unprepared for her pal's arrival. She feigned shock similar along with her teammates and winked to Wanda. Later as she followed the rest of the X-Men Rogue pondered what she would do now.

 'My mission is almost complete, Wanda being here just reminds me of that. I guess I only have a little time to enjoy this gig' 

 Kurt asked concerned, "V'hat is da matter?" He put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked into his pupiless eyes. Her emotions started to blur as she thought of losing her brother. They were starting to develop a bond again. 'I don't want to leave him…but they'll just hurt him if I get to close.'

  "Ah'm just gonna miss you, you furball!" she said before taking off in the opposite direction. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other as did Jean and Scott each mouthing the same thing "Weird" Kurt looked on at her departure with sad eyes.

~~~ The Mall ~~~

  "Yay! We won yo, well kinda!" Todd corrected, jumping in the air and doing a summersault. 

  "Yes well don't start partying yet you slugs. NONE of YOU won against the X-Men only Wanda did. Which means that you all must practice, which means afternoon sessions! I want you home ASAP! Now get in the jeep, we are leaving before Xavier comes in here and finds me!" 

     The dejected brotherhood members slowly dragged their feet back to Lance's truck. Each got in and held onto something, there being no seatbelts of course. They had pawned those off for the water bill once. Now Lance revved the engine and backed out of the parking lot onto the road that would lead them home.

  What is the matter with Rogue? What does she mean by she'll miss him? How do Wanda and Roguey know each other? I'll tell ya in the chapter(s) to come!

Wanda: Yay well anyone that can free me from Icy Flame I'll tell right now!

IF: What? You wouldn't dare! ::looks at cackling muse:: Ok so maybe you would. I guess that means you all better review so I can feed my muse and get the next chapter out soon! Tell me what you think dis story needs yo!


	2. Sour with Bitter

Acid and Base

Chapter Two: Tastes of Sour and Bitter

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will

Ok I am sorry for this taking so long to get out. I am trying here but I have been reading 'Daughter of the Forest' and have also still have my other story to write for! Thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter. I would like to dedicate this to: Woo hoo!, Ryoken, MizzMarvel, lyekka, firebird16, especially Lucky439 for their outstanding support!

Wanda: They don't care just start the damn chapter!!

IF: Touchy, touchy well I better listen since I still need you for Karma's chapter five!

Wanda: What?!? You said I could rest after this!

IF: Ehehehe ^.^; I said that? I uh don't recall promising you that! ::getting evil glare from muse:: But on second thought… 

Wanda: I am tired I need rest!

IF: I, I, I, what about me? What about the fans?

Wanda: Point taken I suppose! Hey Please Review IF is pretty unsure about this!

IF: HEY!

~~~ Park/Woods ~~~

     Rouge didn't open her eyes as she ran though the hedges and dense woods. The small branches reached out to her with their claws and scratched away at her pale skin before withering and dying from her mutation. She let tears trail down her cheeks and a small whimper escape her lips. Her boots crashed against the soft green grass as she sped across the area. But because her jade green gems were covered she stumbled on a rock and tumbled down, head over heals. She finally stopped her trip by slamming into a tree. A loud gasp came from her at impact before she lost consciousness, her body rolling over into the brush the only clue that she had been there was a small piece of jewelry she had received before joining the X-Men or Brotherhood. Although it was unlikely anyone would note its presence on the trampled grass.

~~~ Brotherhood Manor ~~~

  Wanda watched with an uninterested gaze as each member of the household was given a task. Fred was to clean the kitchen until it was clean or as Raven put it 'I can make you goons lick the floor'. Lance was stuck with the living room along with Pietro. Both of them had started to complain but a glare from 'the boss lady' set them straight. Todd's eyes had started to shift around, most likely to find an escape route. 

  'What is he doing? He can't away from her, there's now way he can over power her.'

  She held back a repulsed moan as she saw his long green sticky tongue shoot out of his mouth and at a fly above his head. Raven didn't let this get to her and assigned the toad like teenager the bathroom for not paying attention. Like his fellow members he had started to complain but stopped as he was lifted up by his shirt and thrown upstairs.

 "HEEEEEEEEEEEY this is toad abuse!" he screeched as he flew through the air. A smirk appeared across the goth girl's mouth. When Raven turned to walk up the stairs and then stopped as something occurred to her suddenly, she marched back down the stairs and turned to say something.

  "If I catch even ONE of you bums slacking off then I will triple the sessions you have, HEAR ME?" she threatened, baring her fangs slightly so that none of them would argue with her; saying that she went back up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Although a lot of damage was still done to the area and a stint of smoke could be smelt she covered it cleverly with perfumes. New paint was needed and furnishings but besides that it was immaculate. Which was not all to surprising if one could remember her room before Tabby had occupied it herself and pawned off the objects within it one at a time.

   Agatha wrinkled her nose at the dust, 'Why am I stuck with the attic?' She whispered a few words and the dusters she had brought along started coming to life. Just like in Fantasia the dusters began to sweep back and forth. Agatha cackled to herself at her cleverness that soon turned to hacking as dust particles filled her lungs. Opening her eyes painfully she noted that her spell had been a little too strong. The room was now covered in a brown fog of dust.

  The old witch lady attempted to speak another enchantment but found it impossible with her tongue as dry as a desert. Tears slipped from her eyes, trying to rid her precious sight organs from infection by carrying away the dirt that was covering the room. Taking a deep breath via her nose she finally found she could use her mouth. Quickly calling on a spell that would cancel out the enchanted house cleaning tools' ability to move she moved onto one that would suck all the dust into a pile. Soon a large brown mini mountain stood in the middle of the room. With a sigh of relief she walked over and snapped her fingers, causing the particles to disappear from the center of the room and to the backyard. 

 Coughing she went down the steps to the second level of the manor and then to the ground floor.

 "I hate spring cleaning." She rasped.

~~~ Xavier Institute ~~~

 Kurt's tail dragged on the ground and his ears flopped down. He was pacing his room trying to discover what sister had meant by that last statement.

 'Why would she miss me? Where is she going?' His thoughts were interrupted when a slightly visible Kitty Pryde phased inside his room. She wore a frown on her face where a perky expression normally lay. He quirked an eyebrow at this, 'something must be wrong' he thought.

  "Ah Kurt have you seen Rogue?" she asked and squeaked as he suddenly appeared in front of her in a puff of brimstone with his eyes dangerously narrowed.

  "V'hat do you mean? Did she not return?" he growled out, unable to contain his emotions, what had become of his sister? He knew she had been going through something recently but for the end of he just could not figure out what. She had seemed somewhat distant recently, and had been taking a lot of pictures lately; as if she wouldn't be seeing them again.

 Kitty was about to reply to his question meekly when a voice interrupted her from it.

  {X-Men suit up and meet me in my office} Professor Xavier prepared, his voice seeming stern and imperative and pressing. They looked at each other and then set off to do as Charles Xavier had ordered.

~~~ Prof X's Office ~~~

Scott asked, taking over and going into leader mode.

 "What is it Professor Xavier?"

   Charles cleared his throat and placed his fingers and hands together and their normal steepled pattern. He wasn't quite sure how he should present this to his 'children'. He himself was not a hundred percent clear as to what was going on. Looking up at them he noted the hint of worry in their eyes as he refused to reply henceforth. Scott sat down in an armchair with Jean sitting on the arm. Evan leaned up against his fireplace with Kitty standing next to Ororo. Logan supported his weight on the door jam, while Hank McCoy sat in the other armchair in the room. Each one waiting patiently for whatever news he held.

 "I'm sure you have all noted that absence of Rogue::they nod their heads:: and I am suggesting that we go out and search for her. If what Scott tells me is true and she did just take off she could be anywhere."

  Evan asked, "Can't ya just y'know find her location through her mind?" The bald handicapped man shook his head sadly. 

  Jean stated a bit confused, "But you can only not sense some one if they are asleep or-dead" The room was full of gasps. 

  "Stripes probably just fell asleep" Logan tried to reassure, although it didn't work on anyone. 

~~~ Outside of Bayville ~~~

  "But they haven't collected all of them" asked a gruff masculine voice.

  "Yes but we can no longer wait as of now both subject Acid and subject Base have completed their missions"

IF: ::yawn:: sorry yo but I am out of it! Plus it is like my bedtime!

Wanda: Bedtime? You're freshmen in high school and you have a bedtime?

IF: ::sticks out tongue:: NO! Well not really, I have to take a shower though!

Wanda: ::rolls eyes:: Whatever!

IF: ::angry glare as muse:: Grrr, sorry anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all still continue to read and review! Umm let me see, I am sorry I didn't start on chapter five yet for Karma! ::ducks:: BUT I do have an idea of what I am going to do with it like my first and second chapter so it should be out soon!

Wanda: yea, yea! ::yawn:: I'm sleepy! ::nods off::


	3. Positve Finds Negative

Acid and Base

Chapter Three: Positive finds Negative

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Never owned them never will

Thanks for all those that have been reviewing! Especially those who have BEEN reviewing my tale: lyekka, Mizz Marvel, Lucky439, Woo hoo!, firebird16, Ryoken, BAZZER, Lotus Blossom, Zepp Hob, Rionithis, Bewitching-Dragon!

IF: Hey I hope ya enjoy the third part of this story! Leave a review at the end and I'll get back to you! I am so sorry if I didn't an email out to your for reviewing my story I am so happy but I tend to forget to check and see if anyone has reviewed a chapter after I have sent out most of the emails! I will try and fix that little problem but my muse is all in order and well fed so  it's all good! J

Wanda: Ahhhh I love Saturday cartoons they are so refreshing for the imagination. Dude did you see the commercial for next week? Erik is on! I can't wait!

IF: Yay me neither, anyways let's get on wit it! Oh one more thing some one told me it was kinda hard to read so I am trying a different font and text size plus I'm trying to space it more accordingly tell me which on you like better! R&R

~~~ Inter Bayville Area ~~~

As the sun rose in the sky two men were walking around a forest. The air was crisp and dew still hung on blades of grass. Birds chirped as they woke for the day and prepared to go about their business.

   "Are you sure that it is Bayville? I mean there's nothing here." Asked a deep male voice, turning to his partner. The other man scowled back at him for speaking. With cold jade eyes he scanned the device sitting in his hand, shaking his head he looked up at the person next to him with a condescending stare.

 "That's why it is the perfect place idiot! Now shut up and watch your tracking unit." The second man yelled, turning slightly purple and almost busting a vein. 

    The first one shuddered and went about looking at the disk shaped object in his palm, a neon field having to blimps on it. Tugging on the man's sleeve next to him to get his attention he received a severe glare. Shrinking back he held up the tracking unit to show his leader what had kept him from refraining touching him. The second man's forest green eyes widened considerable. 

 "Get in the car." His employee nodded and scrambled to open their vehicle up.

~~~ X-Mansion ~~~

   The new recruits were searching the mansion incase Rogue had returned or might return. Rhane, Amara and Ray were looking in the west wing, Jamie, Jubilee and Bobby were searching the north and east wings. This left Roberto and Sam to check out the south wing. Hank was left behind to supervise and look outside for the missing member. So far they had no luck but they all continued the search no matter how futile it seemed at the time. 

~~~ Garage ~~~

    Scott instructed, " Jean, Kitty and Evan take the X- Jeep, I'll go with Kurt in my car. Use the communicators if you discover anything." 

    Without another word they followed his orders and got in their assigned automobile. Scott and Jean both revved the engines with a slight effort and then sped off in opposite directions looking for their lost teammate.

~~~ On the Road ~~~

    Logan began his hunt when he got on his bike. Wind whipped through his short cut hair as he steered his bike around turns and bends. Swerving to miss a squirrel he swore under his breath at it for slowing him down from finding his prey or student.

  It was a well-known fact that Logan didn't show his emotions on his sleeve. He didn't think it would help if he had favorites and yet he was stunned to realize that he did have a certain fondness for some of the students. Not that he would ever admit it but then he had sneaky suspicion that they knew who they were or at least the others did.

   Rogue had gained his respect from when they had first gone to recruit her. She had stood up to all of them and after she had just received her powers. Then her acts to help out the X-Men when she was still with the Brotherhood had surprised him. Going after Fred when Jean had been held captive, and protecting Scott from Mystique on the field trip had shocked all of them. When she first joined up with them he was pleased because even though the other kids avoided her she never let it get to her. Rogue was his favorite out of all of the children.

 Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he skidded to a halt as he picked up a faint scent he turned his motorcycle on one wheel towards the smell. Revving the engine until it let off a roar of distress, he took off at forty miles above the legal speed limit.

~~~ Brotherhood Manor ~~~

  Wanda's head perked up suddenly as she heard a deep beeping going off somewhere near. 'Where have I heard that before' When suddenly it clicked, she realized where that memory had come from and what it meant when that jingle occurred. Leaping from her bed she ran out of her room at a speed that could almost match her brother's. But unlike her brother she was not accustomed to the speed and wasn't watching where she was going. Consequently Wanda ran straight into Mystique, who had been conversing with the other members of the group about their job cleaning. She raised a well-defined eyebrow at her actions but said nothing.

"Sorry I was heading for uh I'm going outside for a while."

 "Oh no you are not little lady, not without the rest of your team! I can understand that you do not want to be around them, but neither does anyone else. If you want my help with seeking revenge on your father then you will have to follow my orders and right now they are to develop a bond with your teammates for you cannot defeat Magneto with out their pathetic excuses fighting! You will bring them along with you!" she ordered, giving her a glare that meant there was no way in heck she was about to exit the building without the other members of her 'team'.

    Sighing resentfully she nodded her consent and glared daggers at them, when they didn't do anything besides flinch she began tapping her foot rapidly. Still she had elicited any amount of reaction from them, intensifying her defiant stare Wanda waited once again for them to get ready. Finally the mutant code named Scarlet Witch lost her patience and went to her last resort.

 "WELL! Get ready! I want to leave now!" she shouted loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

   They scrambled to get proper attire on, and were soon assembled in front of her. She walked out the front door with all four trailing after. When the front door closed with an echoing thud Raven let out her emotions that had been bottled up every since Asteroid M incident and being stuck with the members of BOM in detention every single day.

      "THANK GOD!" Mystique cried out, tears streaming down her face. 'I will finally get a night without those annoying losers! That child truly is a miracle!' She spread her arms out and melted into a recliner that was located nearby. A smile graced her normally scowling features…until the chair collapsed and she was sent sprawling onto the floor. Grinding her teeth she picked up her a near by paper. Flipping through the pages she found what she was looking for, the want ads. Sighing she began scanning them for any possible position she could fill to earn some cash.

IF: That is all, I hope you enjoy!

Wanda: WAIT! What about Roguey? You can't just leave my bud out there like that! I want to know what happens, I NEED to know what happens!

IF: Well that is all up to you!

Wanda: GUH! But that is so unfair!

IF: THAT is unfair? I had a test today, an essay tomorrow about Romeo and Juliet then on Wednesday I have an exam over the book and on Friday I have a map test about all the countries on Africa! If you would rather switch places…

Wanda: You know what I think I just had an idea!

IF: That's what I thought! Till later folks, I should have Karma's chapter out soon! This only took so long because my older brother is home from college so I can't get on the computer when I get home from school and start writing right away! Be kind and Review! 'Anks!


	4. Avogadro and Number

Acid & Base

Chapter Four: Avogadro and Number

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

  Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story (and Karma too!)

*Thanks for the Chapter Title MizzMarvel, we were totally stuck!

IF: So sorry I took forever with this! I tried getting this out but my muse just was stuck!

Wanda: Well excuse me, end of the year writer blocks are hard to get through!

IF: Like it's my fault my English teacher is completely evil!

Wanda: Ya, ya. Gees like writing a summary ever three days and reading Great Expectations for one class is hard.

IF: ^.^; well I do have other classes…

Wanda: Whatever! You are so not blaming this all on me!

IF: Oh KAY! Gees, it is both of our faults.

Wanda: Agreed, we'll try harder for the next chapter!

~~~ Side Walk Path ~~~

"And why we coming outside in the middle of the night again?" pestered Todd, swearing as he stepped into another puddle. It had started raining, well actually a brief pouring of water. 'Damn weather witch of Xavier is probably doing this to us!' 

"Actually it is morning, the sun has risen!" Pointed out Pietro chirpily.

Fred scowled and looked over to his teammate, who had dragged them away from the nice dry house when they were about to start another round of 'infuriate Mystique'. (He's glaring at Wanda)

   Lance was also awaiting the answer from the female; his feet were soaked from the deep water around. 'Damn I'm gonna have to dry these!' Grass clung to his boots and itched at his feet. Growling he kicked at the grass, only to fall on his ass. (Hey the rhymes!) He was soon joined by Todd, who had been standing near by and was hit by a failing arm. Both of them were sprawled out onto the mushy ground, soaking up mud and cut grass strains.

 "Get off!" yelled Lance, all he needed was a wet toad on him. The kid smelled bad enough when he was dry but when he was wet it just got ten times worse, if not more. Todd got up, annoyed as well. 'Gees it's not like I asked to fall on the bastard! Grr Like it was my fault' of course instead of replying with one of his tart comebacks Todd simply obeyed his leader's orders. 

  "If you two are done rolling around in the mud." Wanda mocked, simply moving faster than they had been by moving her feet at a quicker pace. 'I have to find that girl! Dammit if what I heard is what I think it was, we are in some deep shit! Where could she be?' Her gray blue eyes roamed over the land they were passing, no sign of her yet. 

 "What are you looking for yo? We've been walkin foreva! We're almost at da mall!"

"I am too tired to go on! I agree with Todd! I think we should take a rest on that bench!" Fred puffed, tired from the brisk walk, he pointed towards a large wooden bench a few feet away from them.

   Right when he was about to sit his large rear end on the wooden bench, Wanda spotted a parting in the dense woods. She ran over to examine the shrubbery. When she got a peek of it she gasped in shocked.

 "What is it?" asked Pietro as he zoomed over to the thick woods. Prepped to kick the ass of anything trying to harm Wanda, he sidled next to her. The silver haired boy glanced at the brush quickly and raised an eyebrow. It looked withered and dead, which was odd since the plants around it looked healthy and green. Lowering his hands, since nothing seemed to be threatening Scarlet Witch, Pietro turned towards her for her explanation.

  Wanda concluded, "Marie must have passed this way!" She grinned at her detective work as she marched into the dead brush passing. The other members of the brotherhood looked at each, wondering who the alleged Marie was and trudged after her, besides Pietro who seemed constantly hyper and speeding up the trail. 'Damn last time I get the kid pixie sticks.' Wanda thought.

~~~ Woods ~~~

   Rogue still lied in the brush. Large green leaves trying to cover their hostage, succeeding in doing so. Her body was unnoticeable in the rising sun. With few lights making it into the dense forest one could hardly see anything, let alone a teenager twitching and whimpering in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare. Unfortunately for this gothic mutant this wasn't a dream, this was simply a memory, one of her very own memories from life in fact.

~~~ Rogue's Nightmare~~~

  A woman in a white coat stood before her. Rogue looked at her and noticed that she was wearing a nametag. It held the name 'Carol Danvers' on it. 'Carol' held a syringe in one hand and a white pad in the other. She rubbed it up against Rogue's arm before pricking her right arm with the needle. 'Carol' cackled as he drained the liquid into her body. It was a sickening brown color. She wiggled slightly, trying to relieve herself from the bee sting pain. The restraints holding her back became prominent, holding down Rogue's arms and legs, along with two supporting her hands. 

 "No let me go, please stop!" she pleaded with the doctor, who only cackled evilly in return. 

  Rogue groaned as she felt some other force take over her body. She couldn't control her breathing, her lungs felt like they were on fire. They were burning; Rogue tried to scream but only felt the blazing sensation scrape up at her throat. Her energy seemed to be draining, diminishing, evaporating. Her body started going into arrest. Convulsions rippled up and down the young teen, Rogue's limbs rammed up against near by objects. One happens to be a rather large razor-like knife. It twirled in the air before coming down like a dark on Rogue's left restraint; slicing a rip in it. When another seizure fit rammed up against that particular restraint her arm was set free.

   Reaching her hand forward, Rogue touched the doctor's cheek. Energy flew from one host to the next. Memories and thoughts came from the doctor. This came naturally to Rogue; her powers were similar to that of a vampire. What shocked her is when mutant powers began to be drained from the individual. The teen was so surprised at absorbing mutant powers from the lady that she didn't retract her hand like normal. The person fell limp onto the floor, dead.

  Rogue freed herself from the operating table; she leaped off and did a flip in the air.

  'Where in the hell did I learn that?' Turning back towards the metallic table, she noticed her hair was no longer just one color. Upon closer examination she found she now had snow white bangs. 'Weird' Looking down at her arm she scanned for any damage done to her body; finding only a slight wound where the needle had pierced she ran over to the door. Raising her fist she pounded at the metal door, large dents appeared in front of her fists.

 Rogues looked down at her fists, and then back up at the door. This happened right before Carol Danvers became known in Rogue's psyche. The rather feminist doctor fought with Rogue, for control. Flashes of images ran past Rogue's eyes. One where she had gone to mind doctor for help, another where she was curled up into a ball. The final image is a man was brought into the room; he came over to her and placed his hand over her head. Within a few minutes Rogue's 'roommate' disappeared.

~~~ End Rogue's Dream ~~~

IF: Ok this is like totally all for a while. I have a concert tonight, I'm behind in my book for English, and I still have to write a two-page summary for a twenty page packet that is due tomorrow that I have yet to read! Plus I have this HUGE ass project for French class about Haiti that is due this Friday.

Wanda: Basically we won't be having time to write at all.

IF: So I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises for it until I get out of school. Which for my readers/fans won't be for a while. 

Wanda:  Don't worry; I'll pester her before then! But the weekends look like the only spot for me to do it on right now!


	5. Solid and Liquid

Acid & Base

Chapter Five: Solid and Liquid

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will

IF: See we got this out pretty quick!

Wanda: Yea well being stuck at a wedding party for four hours will allow you to write for a bit.

IF: ^.^; ehehehe, Anyways things are looking pretty good for Karma, for those reading it!

Wanda: Feel free to give YOUR input for this story… it's called reviewing!

IF: Oh that was smooth, really making them want to do it now!

Wanda: OK, ok gees I'm sorry!

IF: No you're not, don't make me take away your pixie styx!

Wanda: You wouldn't!

IF: I don't know Danielle is obsessed with pixie styx and today is the last day of school, I could give her them as a gift! 

Wanda: OMG no, I've seen that girl woof down pixie styx! Oh-KAY I AM SORRY! Thank you all who have reviewed this story! It really helps!

IF: Now was that so hard?

Wanda: I guess not but-

IF: ssh don't ruin the moment, I'd like to relish in it!

Wanda: ::rolls eyes at how pathetic IF is:: Enjoy the chapter!

~~~ Park/Woods Near Mall ~~~~

   "What exactly are we looking for?" asked a drained Lance, they had been walking for sometime in the woods and it was starting to get irritating to watch Pietro speed back and forth. Again Pietro zoomed back to them and grinned, running around then quickly. A small wind started to pick up as his momentum increased, causing dirt and little twigs to hit them.

    "Dammit just go on ahead Pietro!" groaned Lance, quickly getting dizzy from his friend's exercise.

 Pietro quipped, "Ahh but what am I looking for?" For once he paused and looked over to his sister.

  "We're looking for Marie!" Wanda shrieked, tired of their useless antics. 'I don't know why I enlisted them, they aren't saving time.' Wanda looked over the group once more, before deciding how much time she had actually wasted with 

'creating a bond with her teammates'.

  "Whose Marie?" Fred asked confused, scratching his head slightly. The rest of the Brotherhood asked similar questions, which made Wanda pause in her step and turn back to look at them. 'So Roguey never told them eh? Sorry partner but I guess I'll have to tell them your little secret.'

   "Marie is your old member, the Rogue." 

  "Hey! This isn't funny shit Wanda! First off we never had a member by the name ~the~ Rogue but we had a family member who did go by ~Rogue~!" Lance yelled, pissed off at her sense of humor. The rest of the members grunted in agreement with their leader.

  Wanda looked hysterical, "A joke? You think I ran my ass around for five hours with YOU for a joke? If I had been lying why in the hell would drag it out this long? I DON'T JOKE! I AM SERIOUS, IF YOU DON'T HELP ME FIND HER THEN I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS HOLY YOU SHALL REGRET IT!" 

  By now she had worked herself up and had red flame surrounding her, and a fire encircling the guys.

  "If you are really telling us the truth then let us out!" Fred offered as a peace treaty.

  "Yea yo! Once a member of the Brotherhood ALWAYS a member of the Brotherhood!" Todd encouraged. The others started chanting along with him until Wanda relented and allowed them out of their fiery prisons. 

  Pietro was the first off, zooming down the dead path. The rest of the group was doomed to follow him, unable to slow him down or catch up. He glanced side to side for any clue as to where Rogue had gone or stumbled. He saw a glint of sliver and stopped dead in his tracks. Going over he picked up the tiny little charm and swung it into his palm. 

    It was a necklace, very inexpensive yet intricate piece was tired onto the black jewelry rope. It was a silver ring; many little lines of metal swirled together to form on joint piece on the band where a gem lay. Pietro shrugged at the necklace and threw it around his neck. He heard quick footsteps and a little quaking of the ground (Freddy running would have to cause a little vibrations!). Quicksilver cast a glance around the area and saw something twitch, moving clover he noticed a hand protruding from a branch. He was about to touch it but the rest of the Brotherhood arrived to see him squatting over a bush.

 "What'cha looking at?" Todd asked, flicking his tongue out at a nearby fly. Pietro stood up and ever so slowly turned towards them. Wanda went pale at what she saw around his neck. 'Why is he wearing that and where did he get it?'

 "You guys I think I found Rogue."

~~~ On The Road ~~~

    Logan picked up his communicator and looked at it. Personally he would rather just go into the woods and find Rogue herself but the smell of the brotherhood was just too great in the surrounding area. He couldn't chance that they were also in the forest, he may be strong but he knew he wouldn't be able to beat all of them. Sighing he placed pushed the on switch.

 "Jean, Cyclops I've got something here. Head over towards the path in the park near the mall; Logan out."

 "Ok Logan, we're heading your way. Jean out."

"Same here. Scott out."  He tossed the device back onto his belt. Logan sniffed the air once again and revved his engine. Wolverine inhaled deeply through his nostrils, picking up the scent of Rogue ~and~ the brotherhood, both seemed to increase greatly although Rogue's was older. Pausing at a small entrance into the dense woods he hopped off his bike. 

   A car engine was rumbling in the background. Logan looked over his shoulder and noted that Jean and Scott must of grouped together before coming. Shrugging it off he headed inside the forest area. 'They'll be able to track their way'

~~~ With Scott/Jean ~~~

"Hey like stop Jean, isn't that bike Logan's?" Kitty pointed towards Logan's discarded motorcycle. Jean slowed down the vehicle to get a closer examination of the bike. It was Logan's bike. She waved over Scott. He paced over to her side and looked to where Kitty was pointing.

 "It's Logan's bike, he can't be too far ahead." Jean explained to everyone who had gathered around. 

   Kurt punched one fist into the other and with a determined look added, "Come on guys, we have to find Rogue!" They grunted their agreement before running down the path of dead plants. A high feminine scream hit their ears and they began to sprint down the anomalous trail.

IF: Who is screaming? Is Rogue awake? What about those two weirdo guys?

Wanda: Whoa slow down yo! OMG I sound like Todd!

IF: ::cackles evilly:: ::receives glare from muse:: ummm I mean uh epp!

Wanda: ::rolls her eyes at IF:: Yea well tell us what ya think, Karma should be up soon.

IF: YEP tomorrow is my last day of school and next week I will get DSL! 

Wanda: Oh no, that means…

IF: SUMMER BREAK! TONS of time to spend creating chapters and stories!

Wanda: Ohhhhh I think I'm ill.

IF: Well rest up, you'll need it! Sorry for the short X-men point, they'll be in if more next chapter!

Wanda: hehehehehe

IF: What?

Wanda: Well most of the time author's are apologizing for not having enough Brotherhood and more X-Man but you did the exact opposite.

IF: harharhar, you know what I should start typing on my computer too~

Wanda: ::mutters to self:: Dammit I gotta know when to quit! 

IF: Oh Thanks Shadow Knight, and Sydney for reviewing, I couldn't find an email to send a thank you note to! THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL READING THIS! WE FEEL SO SPEICAL! Later yo


	6. Fire and Water

Acid & Base 

Chapter Six: Fire and Water

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

IF: This is longer than I had originally planned for this chapter so enjoy!

Wanda: Yea I'm pooped, I demand a break!

IF: Uh how about we discuss this over chapter seven?

Wanda: Grrrrr

IF: Eh maybe you're right…::mumbles to self:: Lazy Muse

Wanda: WHAT?

IF: ER Let's start the chapter!

Wanda: Whatever, Review Please! Thankee all those who did! J

IF: Later yo

~~~ Woods ~~~

 "Come on guys pick up the paste! We have to find Rogue, she might be in trouble!" Scott ordered, forcing his teammates to move at a quicker pace. They stomped past the decaying plant life, not paying heed to it; their attention was focused on seeking out Rogue before something happened to her. A large bird mother bird gave a thundering cry to her children as the X-Men trampled where they thought the sounds had come from.

    When they arrived on the scene they were quite surprised and most of them had their mouths gapping open. They were all stunned that an event such as this could come to pass. Of course this reaction was short lived for soon some of them were rolling on the ground, laughing. Jean was trying to hold a straight face, Scott allowed a large smirk to take command of his face, Evan and Kurt were on the ground gasping for oxygen, and Kitty was laughing her ass off. 

   "Oh::gasp:: I thought ::giggle:: Rogue was ::gasp:: in trouble ::giggle:: I can't believe ::giggle:: that it was them!" Kitty snickered, sucking in air in between explosions of laughter and words. 

   Before them a rather amusing scene lay. Wanda held a fainted Lance, in an insecure grip. She was trying to steady herself and was straining to stay on her feet, from her awkward position it was easily shown that she had caught him out of instinct instead of caring as if she had been trained to do so. Fred was breathing deeply and trying to calm his heart, sweat dripping down his head. Pietro was shielding a passed out Rogue. She was held tightly in his arms, curled up like a small child. It was rather adorable but this is not what held everyone's attention. Nope, what seized everyone's concentration with a great amount of amusing interest was the final member of the Brotherhood's actions.

   Todd was clinging to a tree for dear life, Wolverine climbing up after him. The small amphibian boy was shaking like a leaf, twigs clamps firmly between his webbed hands. Wolverine was grunting from the effort of climbing the oak tree, sticking his claws into sections to pull himself closer to his prey. Of course all of this stopped when the X-men's presence was detected, Logan leaped down from the height and tried to hide the scarlet covering his cheeks.

   Evan demanded, " Who was it that screamed like a pansy?" Todd glared at him, causing another wave of snickers to wash over the entire team. A small grin appeared on Jean's features. 

  "Yeah, laugh it up losers, it'll be the very last time you will ever laugh at the Toad!" Todd threatened; of course this didn't have his desired affect on them because everyone began laughing all over again.

     Wanda growled 'we don't have time', "As much fun as this is we need to get someplace safe and guarded NOW!" the beeping was increasing. 'No, no they can't be that close?' Wanda's gray blue eyes narrowed, she ran over to Pietro and lifted Rogue out of his arms. Shaking her slightly as to awaken her partner. Rogue blinked her eyes lazily, looking up at Wanda. She smiled up at her and then frowned as she too started to pick up on the beeping.

  "We have to move Base, they're closing in on us. Do you want to block them this time?" Rogue asked weakly, still a little woozy from her 'meeting' with the tree.

  "I am gonna have to, you are in no shape." Wanda appealed.

  "Ah am ta! As Acid Ah take on all missions all the time in this condition- whoa would ya stop moving Base!" The rest looked on in shock at this little conversation. The fact that they knew each other was odd and hadn't been missed by the audience but the fact that they kept referring to each other like they were playing army was what caught the foremost attention of the group.

  "Why do you keep referring to each other-" Fred was interrupted, a crunching was audibly heard, someone was coming closer…fast.

  "No dammit, we don't have time for this!" Wanda whined, looking around quickly for an escape route. "Just had to go into the woods huh Roguey?" She glared at the rest of them angrily.

  "Well stop staring and help!" Wanda demanded of the Brotherhood and X-men. They looked at her curiously, not quite perceiving what she meant. Rogue swayed considerably before flailing in the air and landing on her ass.

 "Ah'm ok Base, now come on and help me up!" Rogue insisted, getting up with the assistance of Pietro's hand. "Thanks shugah." She smiled at him slightly, causing a small blush to appear over his cheeks.

  Scott turned to Kurt, "How many can you port with you?" Kurt gave him a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. He thought for a few moments and then got the idea.

 " V'ell I can bring both of d'hem with me but are you sure Scott?" Kurt asked, hesitant if he should be helping Wanda, she _was_ on the 'enemies' team. Cyclops glanced at them and nodded.

 "Yea, I'm positive." The X-men leader assured the fuzzy teen. Of course he probably should have asked them if it was ok. 

   "NO!" Wanda and Rogue declined.

  Rogue said in a way of explanation.

   "We caused this, no just port everyone else Kurt, please." He bobbed his head back and forth between both girls and his leader, once again unsure of what he should be doing. On the one hand he was trained to take orders from Scott, no questions asked. But on the other Rogue and Wanda didn't want to be brought anywhere, and both of them could severely hurt him if he didn't do as they wished. He was in between a rock and a hard place, only instead of a rock it was a team leader and switched with a hard place was a witch and a vampire.

  "What do you suppose we do yo?" Todd asked, hopping back onto the ground, Logan losing all interest in gutting him…for the moment. A few grunts of agreement were meet with this statement; everyone was a tad curious as to find out the battle plans.

  Unfortunately for them time was not on their side in this battle. Right after Toad's question two men barged into the slight clearing. Everyone gasped and turned to see who it was that had been chasing them down. The sight scared both Rogue and Wanda, debatablely the most powerful members on both teams, shitless.

  "I see we haven't changed now have we?" a man with deep green eyes stated with drastic sarcasm. The second man behind him stood about six-foot eight, the first one six-foot ten. They towered over the teenagers. The first had black colored hair, a trimmed mustache and beard. The second man, the shorter, was clean-shaven. 

  "Subject Acid, Subject Base we are here to collect you. You're mission is now complete." The taller man answered. Logan stepped forward protectively.

  "There is no way that you are getting them, unless you go through me!" he glared menacingly, claws popping out. While most of the time this scared men shitless, neither of them flinched.

  The green eyed man spoke, "Listen we aren't here to cause trouble, we simply would like to collect our agents. Perhaps we can go somewhere and discuss this?" Logan didn't trust them and there was no way that he was about to let them take Rogue with them.

 "There ain't nothing to discuss yo! You ain't gonna get no one here!" Todd yelled, leaping up into the air as he screeched this…behind Freddy. The rest of the group agreed, Fred, Lance, Todd, Pietro, Scott, Kurt and Evan all wore glaring masks of fury while Jean, Kitty, Wanda, Rogue were intensely glowering ferociously. (wow say that three times fast!) 

    Lance shook the ground with a level five earthquake, centering it right under both men. Their knees caved in under them, forcing them to hit the ground. Kurt ported with tons of dirt onto the enemies, soon joined with the large rocks that Jean was tossing their way, the combined effort made it impossible for the targets to stand up let alone run away. . When the men broke out their guns Fred blocked the shots fired at the other mutants. Scott fired beams at the firearms, melting the metal into liquid with his optic blasts. Evan stepped up next, shooting two circles lined with his bone projections; imprisoning them. Pietro sped around the fenced in bad guys, eroding the land around their bone prisons. Escape was extremely improbable. Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and phased her into each circle, allowing her to use her power on each guy. They were knocked unconscious by her vampire energy-sucking gift. Todd spit out green goo, cementing the evil bad men in the cages to the ground as the goop hardened. Finally Wanda concentrated on affecting the probability of someone finding the guys, so that they would be left in their prisons.

   They ended their battle by high fiving each other and congratulating each other on a job well done. Todd, Fred and Kurt let out whoops of victory while Pietro and Evan started doing victory dances. Scott was talking with Jean about how they created the traps. Kitty and Lance were flirting with one another. This left Rogue and Wanda with one another, chatting about their teammates.

IF: That is all for this chapter! Sorry for it taking so long, but ff.net was being such a pain!

Wanda: That's why it is so lengthy, we wanted to make up for it! J  
IF: I hope you guys liked it!

Wanda: She had a different ending, where Logan had agreed to discuss it but we didn't like it!

IF: Yeah it really sucked. That is why it took so long to get this out!

Wanda: Sorry again! We will try to get stuff out faster!


	7. Discoveries of Acid and Base

Acid & Base

Chapter Seven: Discoveries of Acid and Base

Author: Icy Flame

Icy:  Sorry but this took longer than I at first imagined it would!

W: Yep! But it's here now so enjoy!

~~~ Where we left off ~~

  "So who were those guys?" Fred asked, turning towards the two gothic girls. They both remained silent. This didn't go over easy with the others; in fact it just pissed them off. 

 Wanda offered, " Why don't we get out of here before something else happens."  

    Grudgingly the agreed and followed her out of the woods, down the path of obliteration that Rogue had caused earlier. Pietro kept giving Rogue nervous glances until she looked at him with an upheld eyebrow. He turned away and blushed crimson. Evan caught this and began laughing. Pietro shot Spyke a death glare that Heero Yuy would be proud of.

 "shut it porcupine"

"Whatever you say Dorkimoff"

     Logan shook his head and got on his motorcycle. Revving the engine he turned  to Scott. Smirking slightly as engine growled loudly.

  "I'll go ahead and tell Xavier, just bring everyone back in one piece.

  Each member boarded into the cars, although somewhat illegally with the brotherhood along with them. After everyone was somewhat safely aboard they started off towards the institute.

~~~ Jean's Car ~~~

"Hey get your elbow out of my eye Kurt!" Kitty complained from Lance's lap. Kurt attempted to move his elbow to a different position, only to find that his movements cause a cramp in his tail.

  "Get off my tail Fred!" he screamed in a high pitch voice.

~~~ Scott's Car ~~~

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop glaring at me!" Pietro groaned at Wanda, she let out a huff and turned her head. Rogue was blushing beat red from Pietro's lap as Wanda held a light pink on Evan's.

  "How much do you girls eat?" Evan squirmed. Wanda glared at him as did Rogue.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rogue asked in a voice that meant danger if his answer were wrong.

  "Uh he just meant because you girls are so light. How do you keep it off! Right Daniels?" Pietro elbowed him.

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Wanda mused, eyes narrowing.

Evan was left to sweat it out, there was no way out of this. He was screwed.

"Uh you know me, not the greatest with um words and er I yeah!"

"Real smooth Daniels"

 "not know Maximoff!"

~~~ Institute~~~

  Upon arrival the children were shocked to see all adult leaders surrounding the front door. This included Logan who had gone ahead to let Charles now everyone was all right. Ororo, Logan and Hand stood to the right of Xavier while to his left stood Magnus and Mystique.

   Xavier stated, " I do believe you own us an explanation Rogue, Wanda." He left it open for them to begin their enlightenment, when none came he frowned.

  "Come now, you can trust us." Still they made no move to answer. Pietro went over to Rogue's side he looked at her face. Their eyes locked and he saw the fear lying dormant in the gray jade eyes. He smiled and nodded, quicker than you could blink he whirled around and placed an arm on Rogue and Wanda's shoulder.  

  "They don't have to tell us anything they don't want to." He pointed out, glaring at the rest of them.

 "Of course they don't" Scott assured him. He quickly marched over to the trio and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "It's alright but if you could explain what that was back there. If we are going to be any help then we're gonna need to know what is after you two."

  "Fair enough I suppose" Wanda sighed. A large rumble interrupted her from explaining what was happening. Rogue blushed and weakly smiled.

  "Uh if it's alright with ya'll could I get something to eat?"

 Fred replied, "I'm kinda hungry too now that you mention it." Todd looked at him funny. "Freddy you're always hungry." With this they all marched inside to have a meal. After wards they headed off towards Xavier's office to hold a little 'meeting'.

~~~ Xavier's Office ~~~

 "Alright Wanda you've put this off long enough! Who where those men?" Magnus growled, glaring at his daughter. She rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the table only to be shocked to find her feet being tossed off. She glanced at a slightly smirking Jean. 

 "Why I otta" Evan held back the livid sister of his number one rival. 

  "Wow girl, come on calm down." Evan said as he attempted to sooth the savage beast er witch. 

   "It all started a while ago, back when I was in the asylum." A few new recruits snickered at this and were sent warning glares by the professor. "Yeah well it turns out that I wasn't the only mutant there. The place was just a dump for mutants who weren't able to control their powers. Most of them didn't really have decent ones. Just like being able to grow hair long or moving really slow, just basic stupid stuff. One day this guy comes up to me, a scientist. Ask if I wanna become part of a group that gets to go on 'field trips'. Sounded like a plan, since I hadn't been out of the building since I was seven." She glares at her father who looks slightly guilty.

   "That is quite enough agent Base" The others gasped as they turned to look at who had stopped her. There stood the two men they had imprisoned! 

 "How…how did you get out?" Fred asked, looking at them dumbly. The men scoffed at them, cackling evilly.

  "You think that dinky little cage could hold a member of C.A.I.N.! Now we'll be collecting our agents." One of them men guffawed. 

 "But we finished our contracts!" Rogue screamed, crossing her arms over her chest. Wanda looked sheepish, "Actually we didn't Acid."

  "That's correct, you still need to download the information and powers gained on your recent mission." 

  "Wait a second! What do you mean by download powers and information?" Jean asked, looking slightly bewildered. 

"Didn't you catch on? Why how do you think Rogue got into our little club? Her power is the absorption and perpetually use of other mutant's powers!"

  "That's a lie!" Mystique squawked, pointing a finger at the two men. 

  The first one smirked, "Is it? How well do you know them? Have you ever actually thought to find out the limits of their abilities? I thought not. You fools are worse off then we ever imagined!"

    The others just balked as they realized how little they actually knew about their fellow teammates and for some their family members.

Icy: That's all I got for this.

W: Sorry we know this chapter really sucks.

Icy: I'll revise it I swear!

W: Yeah but right now we can't think of anything else to happen!

Icy: Tell us what we should do! 


	8. Valor and Cowardice

Acid & Base

Chapter Eight: Valor and Cowardice

Author: Icy Flame

Icy: OMG wasn't Day of Recovery awesome?

W: It was wonderful! I loved it! Hehe

Icy: Anyways enjoy guys! And thanks to all who took time to review! Sorry for this taking so long!!

~~~ Meeting Room ~~~

     Rogue compressed her fist, the pent up fury taking over. She just couldn't take it any more. Sure all of the kids at the mansions and brotherhood weren't tight buddy-buddy friends of her's, hell some of them had never really talked with one another but that wasn't an excuse for them to be pulled into her tribulations. Her muscles went rigid, eyes squinting together into a glare. Forcing her pupils into barely visible slits her hands began to clench and unclench quivering from the energy building up within her. Attempting to take control of her emotions Rogue inhaled the surrounding air by her deeply. (How do you inhale oxygen not around you?)

         "Stop it" Rogue commanded in an icy tone, sending chills down her teammates spines, everyone who heard the authority in her voice looked at her in shock. Rogue scarcely made conversation let alone screamed out loud. Of course the X-men's attention wasn't the only thing she grasped but along with the two members of C.A.I.N. also looked at their agent in surprise. She was programmed to take orders without questioning, it being impossible to over come the training she had learned, or was it? All thoughts of her overcoming their programming were put on hold as Mystique questioned her ex-brotherhood girl.

"What is it Rogue?" asked Mystique, taken aback at the outburst.

"I won't allow you two to do this to them." Her fists were clenched and items began floating around the room. A book flew by followed by papers and odd shrubbery that had been placed around the room to give it more cheery atmosphere. Candles lit and the lights flickered. Some items on the table began porting from one place to another others began phasing through the table itself. The ground began to tremor and the chairs that had been around the table whizzed by on their wheels at a pace to fast to see. Random objects such as paper clips, coins, pens, a lighter, some batteries and even a few watches began to swirl around the room making contact before spinning once again, being held in place by an unseen force. 

  The taller agent (damn I really gotta give them names) stepped forward. He dodged getting slammed in the head by a fly by fruitie. (waaaay too much Mrs. Doubtfire)

 "Agent we demand that you stop this tom-foolery this instant" 

   The children fell forward slightly at his odd lingo, but quickly straightened up and listened to the discussion, Scarlet Witch had moved to be heard well. Rogue clenched her eyes together and stiffened for a moment, breathing in deeply. Pietro gave her a worried look, along with a few other teammates. He set a hand on her shoulder, and whispered if she was alright. She nodded and began to open her eyes as the objects in the room stopped their actions becoming inanimate once again.

      Wanda suggested brazenly, "We'll make you a deal." 

   The two men looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, waiting for the teen to give them her idea. Wanda sat down on the table that they had all only moments ago been sitting around. With her knees swaying back and forth she enlightened them with her pact.

  "Agent Acid and I will go with you but you have to leave the Brotherhood and X-gee er Men alone…forever. This is the only way that we will come with you peacefully, if you attempt anything else …well Agent Acid and I will bring this building down around your ears."

  "That does sound like a decent well thought out plan, don't you agree Dr. West?" asked the tall man mockingly. The shorter man smirked at Agent Base and shook his head. The put their hands to their mouth as they both let out a high pitch squeal of delight, earning weird looks from everyone in the room and Erik mumbling 'Rump ranger' to Charles as Logan mentioned a few words like 'flamer' to Raven.

 "Hmmp! Dr. Quincy I believe all the time living around these X-Men and Brotherhood seemed to have dulled our agent's wits. You see Agent Base, Agent Acid, you WILL complete your missions or we'll kill your precious little friends."

   Bobby threatened, "You're on thin ice buddy, right now ain't the time to be making idle threats." The other recruits groaned at his ice joke but let it slide…this time. There would be plenty of time to ask him what he was thinking latter…hopefully.

  Both doctors seemed very amused and pleased with his outbursts. In fact an evil grin broadened their pale twisted faces.

 "You don't think that Agents Base and Acid are the only mutants we employed do you? Fools, all of you!" Dr. West mocked, shaking his fist at them, "I don't know why we spared your lives so far." Wanda and Rogue scowled at the men, there was no way they were dragging the other agents in on this.

  "We are the best you have! No one of the four others would be able to defeat us, not even combined with all the technology you have! Especially when we have the extra surge of all the 'gifts' we've gathered!" Wanda pointed out, smirking at their folly. She just looked at them, daring them to take the upper hand from her. There was no way that they would be able to over power them. Both her and Rogue knew that the powers stored in the computer was in no way more powerful than having it firsthand. If they DID have to face their companions from C.A.I.N. there wasn't a chance that Rogue and Wanda would be defeated, which perplexed both Acid and Base since West & Quincy also had to have this knowledge. Why would West and Quincy give an empty threat?

  Dr. West dared, " So you believe but…are you willing to chance the lives of all these civilians on your beliefs Agent Base?"

   That had been why they'd said it, Wanda frowned; he knew she couldn't take that bet. There were too many of them to risk, if it had just been herself it would be fine but there would be no way she could save all of them; not even with Rogue here to split the fighting with. Scarlet Witch sensed the plan too late, both her and her partner would have to surrender but that's just what they wanted. She growled and twitched, causing a chair to burst in flames.

   "That's right, you're stuck! Now follow us and none of these peons will be harmed…for now." Dr. Quincy warned, taking a pair of what looked like ordinary run of the mill silver tinted handcuffs from his strap. Wanda and Rogue stood up straight when they saw them, their eyes widening beyond belief. Each girl backed up a few paces when they realized what West and Quincy's intentions were.

 'There is no way I'm going down without a fight.' Rogue thought, a feral look entering her jade colored eyes. Wanda set a hand on her shoulder; Rogue looked over and saw her partner shake her head. Rogue scowled and shook her head, giving up wasn't her style, she always fought to the end no matter what. Giving into their demands wasn't about to make anything better but she was willing to spare her housemates and friends with her freedom, it that is what it would cost. Defeated she let out a deep breath and grudgingly stepped forward with her wrists held out, palms up.

  Everyone let out a gasp as they figured out what she was doing. Not one of them was more shocked than Pietro who just stood their for a second with his mouth open, wide enough to allow a pigeon to fly in. After a second his mouth started to work again but he just stood there with his mouth gaping like a Magikarp(fish).

   "No Rogue, you aren't actually gonna let them win are you?" begged Pietro, zooming over to her before the men from C.A.I.N. could possible stop him. Rogue looked at his pouting face and slender protruding lip and puppy dog eyes she looked considerably guilty. Her frown deepened and shook her head. Leaning over she lightly plants a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.. The vampireic touch caused him to fall into a dead faint, not quite before a grin appears on his face though. Catching him before he hit the ground she gave him over to Kurt, who merely gave her a sad smile.

 "Sorry Speedy." Again she thrust out her wrists and allowed the handcuffs to be clasped onto them. The loud clank of the metal could be heard in the silent room as the other doctor took out a pair of exact oppositely colored handcuffs and cuffed Scarlet Witch with them, a low echoing from the metal clasp sounding throughout the room. 

  Wanda and Rogue put on neutral expressions and then began walking out of the room. The two C.A.I.N. agents nudged them forward, forcing them to take a faster pace. Their boots lightly echoed down the hall and outside until they were no longer audible them.

   The room was deathly silent; no one dared move or say anything for what felt like forever. Each afraid that if they breathed too deeply this horrible event might actual come to past, but alas nothing can last forever, lest of all silence amongst teens. The air became heavy and thick, as the world seemed to stop spinning. None of them could believe what just happened was real; it couldn't be…could it? How could they do that? Why would they give themselves up for them? A stirring Pietro brought them all back to reality.

  "NO! DON'T- Where? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE ARE THEY?" He demanded once he got to his feet and noticed the disappearance of not only Rogue but his sister as well. The others just remained silent. They still couldn't accept it. Rogue had been a secret agent from an ultra underground agency bent on gathering up the most powerful mutants and their abilities? The quiet southern goth had been sent here simply to extract a sample of their mutant gifts? Along with Wanda, Magneto's daughter, who had been sent for the same reason it appeared? Both Wanda and Rogue were spies? They were ultra mutants? What were they really? Friends, sisters, companions, teammates, daughters, crushes…strangers?

Icy: I'm tired!

W: You're tired? I'M tired! We've been editing this chapter ALL day! How boring is that?

Icy: Eh whatever! Review and tell us what ya think!

W: Later yo


	9. Moon and Sun

Acid & Base

Chapter Nine: Moon and Sun

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

Icy: I REDID THE OTHER CHAPTER! I would suggest re-reading it before reading this!

W: Enjoy, review, and tell us what you think!

            Wanda and Rogue were 'escorted' into the building by fifty guards with large rifles pointed directly at the girls. As they passed a guard at his post he looked up and saluted, running over to a number pad he typed in some digits allowing the air pressure open the gap in between the door. Rushing back to his post he saluted once more as his superiors rushed past. The doors closed with a whoosh of air and the group continued forward. The lights were dim and the air cold. 

            Wanda looked around and noted that this wasn't the actual lab. One man went forward to a wall and tapped on it several times. The barrier swung open to reveal a brightly lit corridor. Florescent lights lined the ceiling every three yards, the white tile floor glared with the reflection of the lights. Basically it was your basic lab hallway, not until they reached the end of it would anyone think differently.

            The end of the corridor is exactly what Wanda and Rogue were afraid of reaching. When they entered the next door at the hallway's end each of them took a deep breath. This time another man did not go to open the door but someone from the other side opened it. An even brighter light burst through the gap, blinding them for a few seconds. As their vision cleared the guards nudged them onward with the guns.

    "Ah girls, I'm so glad that you could join us." Cackled an older man, he had white hair and was about five foot seven. He had a gray mustache and beard that connected with one another. He had an aura of darkness and evil about him. His features were that of a sly person, sharp and gnarled. He nose was long and bent, overly large also, matching his oversized ears perfectly. He strode from his desk over to the mutants.

   "It's such a pity we had to met over such sad situations. Accommodations will be provided for your retraining once we extract some 'information' from you." Turning to the fifty odd guards that had followed the girls he singled for two of them to come to him.

 "Take them to their cells until we have prepped the machine." With that final order he turned and went back to his experiments, scribbling in his notebook every now and then. Without another word the men took hold of both agents and dragged them to their cells.

            A guard warned, "Don't you muties give us no trouble ya here!" He pushed Wanda into a room, followed by Rogue. Taking out a card key he slashed it through a card keypad. It made whirling sounds and beeped, locking them into the unit.

            Looking at their 'room' the girls noticed that they were supplied with one bed, a blanket and two pillows. The teens glanced at each other and sighed, both looked worn out. Wearily they slipped into the bed getting under the cover and snuggling up against on another. Looking at her watch one last time Rogue began to nod off. Wanda gripped the cover until her knuckles turned white but began to let sleep wash over her.

    "We'll get'em back *yawn*" Wanda grumbled wearily.

  Rogue approved, "Yeah *yawn* Ah'm just gonna *yawn* rest my eyes"

            First Rogue let her eyelids settle down for a few seconds, after all she wasn't going to fall asleep. Wanda followed suit both of them loosing control ever few seconds. Within the next couple minutes both Acid and Base were resting, completely out of it. Their faces easing back into neutral stages, no longer baring the pain and anguish but smiles slipped in their stead.

~~~ In the Mansion ~~~

            "Come on! We have to go!" Both Evan and Pietro urged, glancing at the other oddly. They hadn't been on the same side of anything since before Evan's mutant powers began to manifest. Quicksilver and Spyke smirked at that and moved to stand side by side. Joining X-men and Brotherhood once more.

    "We can't let them get away with this! Evan's right! So it Pietro!" Jean look to the others, Kitty followed quickly trailed by Avalanche. Kurt ported over to where everyone was gathering Tabitha smirking went over too. Bobby ran over, the other new recruits trusting his judgment also joined in. The rest of the brotherhood lumbered over to them. Mystique and Storm walked over to the growing youngsters.

 "After all we can't just let them go unsupervised." Ororo excused, smiling on the inside of how Evan and Pietro were able to depend on one another after everything that they had been through over the year. 

            Only Charles, Magnus and Scott hung back. Cyclops looked at Jean and then Charles. He was unable to decide whom he should follow. His mentor, the man who had saved him from a life of eternal blindness, who was a second father to him. Or the girl no women that danced through his dreams and was always supporting him, his soul mate. He looked down and then up and sidled over to where Jean was standing. She flashed him a winning smile that made his hear melt and he knew that he had made the correct decision.

    "It seems fate has decided for us to unite as one once more old friend." Xavier said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, looking up from his wheelchair to his pal and rival. Magnus made no response but the corners of his mouth turned up. Pietro almost fainted in shock when his father and Charles began to laugh with one another, ending in a hug. He wobbled for a second before Evan put a hand on his shoulder. Looking over at the blonde haired boy he grinned and he looked at the other mutants.

     "Well what are we waiting for? Let's track them down and go collect'em in the X-Jet." Fred suggested, getting odd looks from his now fellow teammates who hadn't realized that he knew that much about the X-men technology.

   Fred glared at them, "You didn't think I ONLY knew about food did you?" With that he left, walking down the hallways towards the elevator. Everyone stood there dumbstruck at this revelation.

     Xavier interjected, "It seems we underestimated Mister Duke's potential."

 "Yes well ~we~ will have all the time in the worlds to discover it once we return with the girls." Lehnsherr assured, removing his helmet for once. His bushy eyebrows and hair looked mused from the protective gear but non-the less Charles smiled widely. Realizing exactly what he was implying. The rest of them started for the elevator to locate Rogue and Wanda and return them safely.

~~~ Cerebro ~~~

            Charles slowed to a stop in front of the doors. A laser came out at his height scanning his retinas. They had to replace and upgrade the security after the Arcade incident. Doors swished apart, revealing Cerebro in all its glory. Rolling into the large room Xavier booted up the system. He set out to find the girls. His fingers flew across the keyboards, typing at over two hundred words a minute. Information flashed across the screen at a break neck pace. Numbers and letters whizzed by too fast for most to read, well everyone but Pietro and he wasn't even paying attention to it. His mind was solely focused on Rogue and his sister.

            After a few minutes the screen froze on a particular section of the United States, automatically zooming in on the mutant signatures of Rogue and Scarlet Witch. They weren't very strong but that could be for many variables. Pressing his lips together the Professor clicked the machine off and turned towards the others.

    "Logan prep the X-Jet" Wolverine stalked off with Bobby and Scott. The remaining mutants were still staring at Xavier.

    "It seems we are heading to Ohio, children." With that said the others walked in the direction of the jet. 

  Amara turned to Jubilee, "Isn't it cold up in Ohio?" She rolled her eyes and kept marching to the strip. 

            On upon arrival they found that the jet was started but that they were surrounded. Men from C.A.I.N. had Cyclops, Wolverine, and Iceman. 

   "What is the meaning of this?" Charles boomed, annoyed that he hadn't been able to pick up on all these people. There were around seventy of them, all with large guns or odd-looking sticks that crackled with electricity. 

            One of the men stepped forward. He leered at them all, including the men in the suits. They looked at him oddly but he just stared. Finally he looked up at them and smirked.

   "We have strict orders to keep you under house arrest gentlemen and ladies. So I suggest you all just put your hands up."

     Jean smirked, "Alright." With that the telekinetic teen raised her hands up, along with several groups of the men. Scott shot his eye beams at whatever weapon he uh laid eyes on… melting it into a lava state. Fred simply charged at two men, causing them to run in fear when their weapons had no affect on him. Evan pinned them down with some spikes and Jubilee blinded people with her bright fireworks. 

            Magnus shot out his hand and twisted guns into pretzel figures. Lance threw a wave of seismic power under the feet of twenty of the men. Todd spat out green globs of slimy goo at them as they attempted to escape. Leaping on the backs of them he spun in the air aiming at more of them. 

            Kitty ran over to a guy sneaking up on Nightcrawler and punched him. He turned around and tried to return the favor, only to find that his hand flew straight through the girl. He turned to run away, screaming like a baby. Kurt spotted him and teleported him in of the path of the Blob. Charles was trying to confuse some men by tossing a telepathic voice around in their skulls. They fell to the ground clutching their heads in pain. 

            Pietro spun around thirty soldiers, picking up speed as they shot at him. All the bullets missed their target as he started creating a whirlwind. They had no chance at catching him, especially without the telekinetic Jean Grey hampering his abilities. Bobby created large ice fences around the prisoners captured already. Wolverine went one slashing guns and fighting men one on one.

            A rather large man spotted Jamie and began chasing the youngster. For a man his size he was surprisingly fast and swiped at Multiples shirt, yanking him backwards. This caused eight other Jamies to appear. They turned around and glared at the man. He let out a shriek as each one of the Jamies punch another one in the arm causing forty of him to appear. In turn they all chased after the obese man, who at his point was blubbering like a baby as he tried to escape the literal mob behind him.

            Rhane growled and turned into a wolf, biting one man in the leg only to receive a kick in the ribs. Yelping Sam came over and charged at the man, literally. Ray stuck out his arms and let out a large electric shock run throughout a mass of the men. They shook and fainted. Ray turned into his mutant form and jumped into the fight also.

            Within the next twenty minutes the X-Men and Brotherhood had defeated the C.A.I.N. thugs, all of them tied up and imprisoned outside of the local Bayville police station a note pasted on the leaders mouth.

            Above the X-Jet took off once again as Kurt reappeared in his seat. Buckling in once more they flew southwest towards the Ohio base of C.A.I.N.

Icy: And that's all for now.

W: Yeah we know nothing really big happened but it's Sunday and we just started this from scratch!

Icy: SHH! We were suppose to have some done already!

W: Oops, well anyways. I'm sure the Jean/Scott fans like the bit above…of there are any of those fans reading this.

Icy: Plus the hints at other couples.

W: HAHA I wonder if anyone caught the slight hint about Bucket head and Cue ball?

Icy: Ok that WAS A JOKE! I always thought there would be tons of people hinting at that relationship but I have only found a slight hint in someone's story at a mention of an old relationship between them like that. 

W: Sorry too tempting!

Icy: Now for the other stories….

W: Slaver driver.

Icy: *rolls eyes* whatever. Later yo!


	10. Acid and Base, Void and Neutral

Acid & Base

Chapter Ten: Acid and Base, Void and Neutral

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them Never Will

Sorry for the long wait, I had marching band and now I'm starting Driver's Ed!

AN: If you want to know when things will be updated or how they are going I have a thing in my profile about it!

AN: I switch Magneto/Erik/Magnus around a bit with the naming; just so everyone knows it's the same person. I just tend to forget that everyone might not realize they are the same person.

            The stars shone brightly in the night, like little nightlights for all the woodland creatures. Crickets rose their voices to the heavens and the clouds parted just enough for the moon to shone down upon them all. Not pausing for a second to watch in awe at the beautiful peaceful scenery, the X-jet hurtled onwards. They were only thirty minutes from their destination, C.A.I.N. headquarters. Or so they thought.

  "Come on Logan!"

  "No! I ain't gonna do it!"

   "Friend I believe they are correct."

   "Ugh…fine. But it ain't gonna be me who asks!" growled out Logan, before pulling the X-Jet to a halt. Magnus along with Jamie tromped down the landing ramp side by side. A nearby sheep ba'd in fear and fled as fast as she could.

            Both males leaned over the side of the ramp, the jet not quite landing just hovering in the air. The farmer just stared up in awe at the machine. Magneto waved to get his attention.

   "How do you get to here?" Jamie asked, showing the man a hologram map of the building they were heading for. Dazed the man simply pointed the spot out on the map.

"are you sure we should take directions from him? He is one of those dreadful *Homo sapiens* after all" Erik warned, looking doubtful at the man as if judging his lack of intelligence. The guy again merely nodded and the mutants boarded their ship prepped to take off. The farmer finally coming out of his daze started after the X-Jet.

   "WAIT! Take me with you!"

            Wanda and Rogue suddenly shot straight up in their bed. The cover being partially over Wanda's head she yanked it down. Adjusting their eyes to the light they didn't move for a few seconds. After each girls' eyes attuned they spun around so they were facing the other.

   "How long have we been out?" Rogue asked, trying to sounds calm. Wanda shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room once more. Finding no clock she was unable to figure out what time it really was or how long they had been asleep. Hell for all they know they could have been asleep for seconds or days possibly even weeks. Shaking her head to clear these thoughts Wanda leapt from the bed. Rogue followed suit.

    Wanda suggested, "Whatever they're planning to do we might as well be ready." Rogue absently nodded, realizing she couldn't disagree with the logic. So Acid and Base set about stretching their muscles and warming up for any type of attack; going over strategies and taking the time to reminiscence about old escape plans gone wrong.

   "You know while Ah've been out Ah seen a few movies." Rogue started, Wanda glanced at her like she'd grown an extra head.

   Wanda spat, "Your point being." Rogue started looking around the room for something.

 "It's just that in all the movies the people, no matter how dumb, always go through ventilation systems to escape…" Rogue hinted, still searching around for the grate.

  "Are you suggesting that we make a break for it…through a rickety metal hall that will barely hold us?" Wanda paused, looking in Rogue direction.

  "Ah reckon it ain't the best plan evah but it IS a plan!" she pointed to the grate a few feet away and latched onto it. Wanda shook her head but went over to the grate. Yanking on the grate she almost got it off but her grip gave and she went tumbling into a wall. 

            Rogue shook her head but went over and practically ripped the metal away like tab from a pop can.

 "Well? What are you waiting for Base?" she grinned, both girls slithered into the metal hole, making sure to replace the grate so that their escape route wasn't found.

            Without a sound the X-Jet made it's landing, one hundred yards from the building in a small green pasture. As the engines cooled they children made a mad dash to get off first. Hank, Ororo, Mystique, Magnus, Charles and Logan made a much more slower retreat from the flying machine.

    Mystique recommended," I supposed that we ought to split into groups…"

"Good. Raven and me will go in with Porcupine, Toad, Elf, Red, Rocky, Cyke, Speedy and Half Pint. Hmmm you too Icecube. The rest of you stay on guard. Let's move out!" Wolverine devised.

            Logan's chosen team followed him and Raven over the fence and around the perimeters of the building before selecting an entrance they could safely use.

            Charles turned to the others and smiled. "I do believe we have our work cut out for ourselves. We need to destroy any and all video cameras. No one must see us or know we are here. Why don't 

Jamie, Roberto, Fred and Magnus go to the north side.

 Sam, Amara, Rhane, and Ororo go south.

 Ray, Jubilee, Tabitha go with Hank to the West

 and the rest shall remain with me on the East." (Spaced to read whose w/ who easier)

            Agreeing with the plan each person spilt up into a group and started out to their destination. Patrolling every snap of a branch and meow of a nearby cat. Of course the tabby didn't appreciate being shook around by Kitty, suspecting her as a shape-shifter. When it turned out to be a normal cat she giggled embarrassed Kitty dropped the feline.

            Ray put his hands up in the air and let out a long tendril of yellow electricity at a nearby camera. Jubilee zapped another. Tabitha left a bomb by both remains and grinned as the remains of both tapping devices disappeared into a pile of ash. Hank merely sniffed the air in hopes of detecting anyone nearby, he recoiled when the only scent was of melted plastic and ash.

            Jamie frowned Fred and picked himself up off the ground. The blonde boy shot the younger one an apologetic look and placed him on his shoulder. Multiple grinned from atop his look out watch. Magnus shook his head at the two boys and magnetically yanked down another security camera. Roberto picked it up and smashed the material into an unrecognizable shape. Tossing it behind him Jamie created a multiple and had him bury the lump.

            Charles stapled his hands together and thought over their predicament. While his group continued to destroy random security and tapping devices. Conserving energy for the physic blast that would be needed Charles concentrated on clearing his mind.

            Kitty phased through a door, making sure to stay phasing as she turned her head back and forth. Spotting no guards or personal she waved the others on, putting her arms back through the heavy steel so that they could come through it. Logan sniffed the air a few times before ordering them forward. Bobby was grinning like there was no tomorrow, happy enough to be considered skilled enough to be brought on the mission. Pietro surged forward, checking here and there for any sign of life. Evan spiked up, preparing for any attack. Scott held a hand to his glasses, ready and waiting for the signal to blast anything. Lance just walked along, trying not to stare at Shadowcat but DANG he'd have to thank Xavier later for picking those spandex uniforms. Maybe it was suppose to distract the opponent, all Lance knew was it sure was distracting. How Summers ever kept his head around all these girls was a mystery. 

            Pietro came back and stopped right in front of Logan, who was more than a bit stunned. He fell off balance, knocking everyone over like dominos. He landed on Mystique, who flared around unsettling Evan who shot a spike off at Scott who leapt in the air only to knock off Kurt. Kurt accidentally bumped Kitty into Lance who whomped his head on Bobby's chest. Todd jumped into the air, trying to grasp onto something but bumped into Jean.

   "Maximoff!" Evan whined. He looked slightly guilty but just shook it off.

 "There is a guard." 

            Getting up everyone herded to the post. Trying to not be discovered, surprise being the best weapon available. The man seemed somewhat distracted; of course a version of Playboy will do that to men, and in some cases even women. But it gave them the distraction they needed for their rescue mission.

            Wanda peered into the darkness once more. She still couldn't see a thing in front of her. Growling a few things about stupid plans and movies and hexing moving makers she turned around to face her partner. Only to find Rogue laughing her ass off at something. Wondering if the pressure had finally gotten to her or if she was high Wanda shook Acid a little bit.

   "You ok?" Wanda asked in a raspy whisper, checking to make sure her friend was all right. When Rogue's breathing became less rapid she answered the question, wiping away a few tears.

   "You-haha-have-hehe- some cobwebs-hehe-in your hair-and you look-" at this point Rogue lost it and started to giggle again. Wanda swiped at the spider webs and made a face.

  "Gawh they won't come out! Come on giggly help me out!" Rogue picked the white strains from the dark hair and broke out into laughter once more. Her sides hurt and lips felt like they'd stretched too far but she finally subsided. It felt so good to laugh and let it all out. 

    Scarlet Witch questioned, "Done yet? Good, I need you to look and see if you can find anything."

            Rogue took Wanda's spot at the head and attempted to activate Kurt's powers. Her eyes wouldn't change, shrugging it off as her not picking up that particular talent strongly enough she switched her efforts to Toad's luminous eyes. Again nothing happened, looking puzzled and more that baffled she turned to Wanda.

            Scarlet Witch took in the confused look with a raised eyebrow of her own. Curious as to what Rogue was trying to pull. This was a serious matter, they really did need to bust out of here. There were too many bad memories and experiments that would lay in the future at C.A.I.N.

 "What is it?" she hissed in a quite voice, trying to be heard while still using the lowest voice possible. Rogue still looked dumbfounded but answered.

  "Ah, ah can't use the powers." Shock completely took over Wanda's features, that couldn't be right, there was only one reason as to why Rogue wouldn't be able to access all the powers but she always wore it.

   "Oh my god, my stupid dumbass brother!" shrieked Wanda, pounding a fist into her other hand. "I swear by all that is mighty when I get my hands on that boy!" Rogue placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

 "It's alright, what's the problem?"  
"You're necklace, Pietro has it! It must of fallen off when you uh y'know and he picked it up. I can't believe it didn't occur to me before! I even saw him with it on."

 "Hey it's alright. Ah didn't even notice it was gone and Ah should of. You still have yours though, right?" She nodded in affirmation. "Good then you've touched Todd right? See if you can bring up his eyes. They should help you see and if not his then Kurt's." 

            Sorting through all the powers she had collected over the past few years of her life she tried to find the amphibian boy's mutant abilities. It was harder than it seemed, she was getting out of practice. She'd have to work on that when she got out of here. Maybe Xavier would let her in that 'Danger Room' of his and she could blow off some steam.

   "There! AHA! I got it. Let's go!" 

            The guard never knew what hit him. One moment he was looking at a rather 'endowed' African American lady with white hair and blue eyes, which seemed to shimmer to white and then WHAM he was out for the count.

 "I never knew the wind rider posed for porn." Mystique scoffed, looking down at the picture's caption. Logan growled in his throat and Evan brought a spike to the blue lady's neck. 

 "What were you saying?" Spyke snarled. She look abashed as she realized she had been talking about his aunt.

    Logan ordered, "That's enough Porcupine, put your quills away. Just forget about this. We have a mission to do! Move out." 

            No one seemed to notice Wolverine tucking the magazine into his spandex outfit. He smirked and walked over to the door with the others. Lending a hand or rather three claws he sliced the door into pieces. Making sure not to step on anything they moved into the hallway.

            "AHHHHH!" Wanda squealed in a high pitch voice. Rogue's head whipped up to see what the matter was…to find a little brown ball by Base. Moving a little closer Rogue attempted to see what it was.

    Rogue asked blatantly, "What is it?"

            Wanda was completely thrown off. One minute she was crawling on all fours through an ventilation system, feeling like a reject from the Super Mario Brothers' movie and the next IT came. The hugest, ugliest, rattiest, smelliest, rat she had ever seen. It was regarding to the size of a lunch box.

   "It's a rat!" Rogue nearly sweat-dropped like the characters in Kurt's anime series. A rat?

   "Are you feeling alright? I mean girl, you flipped because of a rat? We live with mutants and a small-"

"I would hardly call THAT THING small. It's the freaking size of a barn!"

            The girls got no farther in their discussion as the rat changed shapes. In the blink on an eye instead of the ugliest rat ever their stood or actually slouched Neutral. The girl blinked with silvery gray eyes, balancing out both Wanda's gray blue eyes and Rogue's gray green ones. Her hair was a length somewhere in-between both of Acid & Bases' and had a dark raven hair with white bangs. She grinned at the other two and waved.

            "You didn't think you'd be the only one's escaping now didja?" she asked in a playful tone, smirking at their shocked faces both mouths hanging open slightly.

            Before either could make a noise a loud ricocheted noise could be heard. It echoed down the long vent structure.

            "What are you doing Kurt?" Jean questioned as she saw the blue teen pressing his ear up against the ceiling. It would look quite comically in another situation but it caught the red head off guard.

    Kurt supplied, "I'm trying to listen v'ith my ears for noise in the vents." 

   "OOOH! I have sensitive ears! I can help!" With that Todd leaped onto the ceiling and practically slammed his head onto the roof. A loud bang echoed around as the section of the air ventilation system fell down. "Ouch…today is not a good day to be a toad."

  "You idiot! Now they'll know we're here!" hissed Mystique.

 "On the contrary, we've known for quite some time. But we figured we'd lure you in some more. But now it seems you and your kind have extensively ruined my security system. Now normally we recruit peacefully but his will have to be the exception. Void, attack." 

    An oriental girl stepped forward. She had midnight black hair and eyes that matched. Her outfit consisted of the same color, leaving her pale skin to give the only not black. She bowed to them before sticking out a hand. Under normal circumstances with normal people this would be nothing but with mutants anything can happen. In fact when a large gush of liquid blasted forward Jean was ready with a physic field. Or at least she was for the first minute. 

  "Uh it's too powerful for me to hold back! I need your help guys!" Jean warned, shaking with exhaustion. Jumping into the air the Toad spit a gob of slime at Void. She moved quickly and it sailed past her. 

 "My turn." Evan growled. Stepping up he armored his body in spikes. They protruded from his skin in large variations. Grunting he shot them out at her, a smaller one stabbed her arm.

            Pausing for only a moment Void stopped the water's flow. By merely thinking of the splinter she was able to remove it from her skin and to heal it. Grinning callously back at them she threw her mouth open and a beam shot out. The blue tinted beam met right with Scott's. They went back and forth for a while, similar to an episode of DBZ. Soon though Scott got tired, removing his visor he let all he had left at her. The hallway blew apart with the sheer force of the energy. Lance helped out also by sending a quake right under the girl's feet with all he had. Avalanche grabbed his head and sat down as the biggest headaches ever took over his head.

            Glaring at him she levitated into the air and continued her assault on the X-men and Brotherhood. Jean finally fainted from over taxing her power. Scott ran to catch her, replacing his glasses before hand. Spyke continued to shoot at Void, no matter that most of his shots missed or that it simply held her off for moments. Todd was attempting to shoot his slimed at her again but only successfully hit the man behind her. Pietro zoomed out but had not luck trying to create a cyclone around her. She merely copied Jean in her tactic of creating a mental shield from the power. Annoyed Pietro moved back over to where Raven was. Logan charged forward, making slashes and jabs with his claws at the teen. She expertly dodged every single attack. She kicked Logan in the ribs and sent him into the steel walls, creating a Wolverine sized dent six feet in and leaving and exceptionally dazed mutant. 

            Mystique went forward, using all the martial arts moves and devices she could render. But for all of the efforts she didn't contact Void once, instead she changed into a wolf and pounced. Unfortunately this didn't work out as the blue lady soon joined Logan only leaving a wolf form in the wall.

            They were loosing teammates and time. There wasn't away that they could win. Jean was out along with Logan and Mystique. Evan looked tired and leaned against the wall for support. Still he shot out another range of splintery bones.

            Pietro just couldn't take it anymore. Not only did these people have his sister but they had Rogue too! Two of a very small amount of people he cared deeply for. His anger boiled mixed with annoyance. Suddenly Rogue's pendent glowed several different colors before Pietro shot forward with his speed. Coming up close to Void he ducked in between her punches with skill and then Pietro's fist connected with her jaw. A bone-shattering crack was heard as Herculean strength pummeled through the white haired boy's body. Leaping up with leg muscles' of Todd's and agility of Kurt's he pounced on the girl. Using Sabertooth's strength mixed with Fred's and Juggernaut's he slammed his fist into her stomach. She promptly passed out.

            The man that had brought the girl turned a ghastly shade of white. He shook his head in denial, there was no way he could do that! No mutant had that many abilities, and even if they did the powers were at least similar to one another. This boy's gifts seemed to be as random as one of the agents at C.A.I.N. How in the world was this possible?

Icy: That is it for a bit!

W: Don't worry it'll all make sense soon….I hope!

Icy: "We can still hop!"

W: That was a dumb book.

Icy: Yea it was oh well. We can still hope!

W: Yeah whatever I'm getting some sleep!

Icy: yeah whatever. Later yo!


	11. Black, White, Grey, Clear

Acid & Base

Chapter Eleven: Black, White, Grey, Clear

Author: Icy Flame

"So do ya suppose we can actually get out?" Neutral asked in slight awe, she was the youngest out of the four. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she grinned toothily at the two, looking back and forth between them.

"It shouldn't be ta hard."

"As much fun as talking here is." Wanda continued, motioning for them to carry on their route out of the building. Nodding in agreement both girls looked abashed and followed behind Base. Pushing past the cobwebs and spiders Rogue mumbled about spring-cleaning. Near the end of their escape to freedom voices started to vibrate from below, some oddly familiar voices.

"Shush, I wanna hear this." Neutral breathed, pressing her ear to the thin cool metal border. It'd been such a long time since she'd heard anything but the cold monotone of the scientist, these voices were like a song to her ears. Acid and Base paused in their journey, attempting to hear the conversation on the other side. The cool surface upon her ear made Wanda shiver, breaking her concentration for a moment before she hear.

"So it seems that you are quite the force to be reckoned with young sir. It is odd that you have come to posses such an array of powers, even for a mutant. Have you ever considered working for the benefit for mankind?"

"What are you gibbering on about?"

"Join us., you'll have more power than you ever imagined of. Anything and everything will be yours. Money, fame, power, cars, houses, girls or boys if that's your way." He offered, glancing at the boys fair bone structure.

"Are you implying that I'm-" Pietro began but never finished as the ventilation system above them gave way to three figures. With a series of moves that would make an Olympic gymnast envy them, the trio landed on their feet. Even Kurt looked slightly impressed at the twists they performed.

Neutral grinned jauntily at them, saluting the other mutants before accepting a scowl at the C.A.I.N. operative. Emitting a low growl she exchanged a quick glance with the other two agents. Exchanging silent signs they formulated a plan to take their cruel master out, forever.

"Say g'night bastard." Rogue hissed before they pounced on the man. 

He looked fearful and screamed as they pounded on him. Scarlet Witch was the first to act. Wanda drew forth several interesting powers while Neutral assisted. Rogue, not possessing her necklace went for the purely physical revenge by beating the tar out of the man. Pulling her fist back she cocked it and crunched it into his ribs, cackling at the snap sounds that accompanied her movements. Neutral began concentrating on her physic gifts stored in her bracelet, after tapping into them she sent out a blasting psychic shot at his temple he shrieked in agony. 

A dog sized shadow emerged from Wanda's palms. It took shape and formed into a thick dark energy wolf. Sneering at the man she began twitching her hands and mouthing silent words. He uselessly shook his head and moaned. Making more drastic movements Wanda called forth more power into the canine form. He tried to buck Rogue off his broken body as the wolf neared, with the sheer determination of a doomed man who had nothing to lose. She held on ruthlessly, all those danger room sessions weren't just child's play after all! Neutral prepared to shoot one more physic blast at the defenseless man.. Rogue cocked her fist and grinned manically at the other two.

"One" 

            Her fist connected with his temple.

"Two"

            Neutral blasted his mind with another discharge of psychic energy.

"Three"

            Wanda allowed the shadow to form over take his puny body.

All three girls watched as his movements ceased. His eyes went blank as his body twitched. Scarlet Witch's attack seemed to be eating his flesh, melting it away leaving only bones. Going to the fourth companion, they saw Void standing stock still. She shook her ebony locks out of her face as Neutral flicked her white bangs back. 

Void whispered one word, "Nox" and the bleached bones ceased to exist. Turning to the other girls she hid a smirk.

"Mission complete."

Void, Base, Acid, and Neutral all shared smiles. Rushing together into a group hug a wave of hysterical laughing broke out between them. Years of being held prisoner were over, their emotions broke like a damn and over flooded their inhibitors. Tears dropped from their faces liberally as they hugged each other tighter, not wishing to let go. They were finally free of their glided cage. No more missions, no more harsh punishments for failures, nothing, they were finally free.

"So we…we're…"

"Yes" Wanda answered the unspoken question, taking her hand and gently giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

Some one cleared their throat and the four teenagers turned to their audience. The X-Men and Brotherhood stood their puzzled tremendously. Somehow, these four were able to take out a man that none of them could even dent. The silence was like a chasm between the groups.

Scott stepped forward and pointed at them, frowning.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

~ X- Mansion ~

"Wait a sec, you're telling me that you all got sucked into this thing where you were sent around to collect powers and take people out?" Kitty gaped.  
  


"To put it most crudely, you would be correct. The four of us were selected for our genetics and used as C.A.I.N. agents." Void replied icily, polishing off her rice. 

Everyone stared at them blankly. It was a lot to take in and the girls explained it so calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. It came to them so ordinary that it was unnatural. After finishing their meal they all sat back and waited for what would happen next. Xavier took the tail of the conversation and started his own line of questioning.

"So what plans do you ladies have thus far?"

Void blinked, unsure how to answer the question and turned to her counter parts. They hadn't actually thought it out that far and told Xavier that much. He just nodded, having expected it. Scott stared at them in shock, getting read to say something when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Fred shaking his head, nodding his consent to keep quite he turned back to the professor.

"Yes well you are all welcome to stay here." They looked ready to protest when he held up his hand. "But this is your decision and not one to be made lightly. I believe Rogue can show you to some rooms where you can rest for the night."

Rogue just got out of her chair and led them out into the hallway and up the stairs. It had been a full and sapping day. Neutral already lagging behind in exhaustion but seemed determined to stay awake until she found a bed. Void still seemed to be in shock of their sudden freedom.

"Ya'll just got one more set of stairs, Ah promise." Rogue pointed to a door that was unmarked and opened it up for them. Six beds lined the walls, three on each side. Dressers were in between each with a chest at the end of the beds. It had the bare necessities and was often only used for guests.

"Ah'll come an' get ya'll in the morning. G'night." Rogue turned to leave when Neutral tugged on her sleeve.

"Is it really real?" Her eyes wide and teary, she seemed so fragile at that moment.

Smiling at the younger girl, Rogue just nodded her head and smiled. Returning the smile, she got into the bed in the middle and barely had her shoes off before passing out. The other two followed suit and Rogue returned to her own room that she shared with Kitty.

~

"I still don't get it Professor. How could they be secret mutant agents who went under such harsh training and yet forget what to do after they've achieved their goal?" Scott scoffed, pointing out the major loophole in their thinking. It was weird enough that there were mutants out there but to be employed by agencies he could only imagine what people would try to do now. If they really didn't have enough training to figure out the last sequence in something that obviously meant a lot to them they'd be hazardous to those around them. If this was the situation it was the X-Men's duty to make sure that no innocents were injured due to humanity's lack of logic.

Charles looked disappointed at the conclusions that his pupil had drawn. Sadly Xavier sighed and was about to respond when Logan beat him to it.

"Ya just don't get it Shades. It ain't that they forgot the 'happily ever after' its that it never was a reality."

"Why waste the time with coming up with the plan then?" He continued, seemingly blatant in his single-mindedness. Why waste there time with something so trivial, there are so many other ways they could employ their skills.

"It's hope, when their ain't nothing left in reality you gotta rely on hope …that one day it'll change." Todd put in surprisingly, his eyes haunted by the past.

 The X-Men looked oddly at Todd Tolensky, he'd always been that punk smart ass kid that you'd wish would just go away and he was all the sudden philosophical? The few members of the brotherhood weren't all to surprised, living in the kind of environments of their previous homes made everyone a bit theoretical. Lance placed a hand on the amphibian like boy's shoulder, squeezing gently in reassurance.

"I believe it has been a very fulfilling day for all, it would be a good idea to follow the girls' example and turn in." Xavier had hoped to end this on a better note, thinking perhaps to leave everyone more optimistic about the events.

~~~

Ok sorry for the long wait, this got deleted like five times by my dumb ass father. 'I needed space on the computer' blah. 

I'm looking for names for  Void and Neutral! I mean Acid and Base are also known as Rogue and Wanda so realistically speaking those two should have real names also. Feel free to send in any ideas in reviews or emails. Thank you for all your support I promise never to have such a gaping hole in the updates! I just been getting a new computer so everything was put on hold for a few months unfortunately.

Thanks everyone who reviewed last time!

Later yo, 

                    Icy


	12. Annulled and Valid

Acid & Base

Chapter Twelve: Annulled and Valid

Author: Icy Flame

~~~

Void stirred in her sleep. Fighting to stay unconscious, she almost won; in fact, she would have but for a heavy figure on her stomach. Blinking her eyes owlishly, she gazed at the bundle. It was Neutral. Stroking the younger girls multi-colored hair she smiled, it had been such a long wait. But now, **now,** they were actually free in all senses of the word. Free! It was such a concept. Able to pick and choose what they were to do, when they wanted to. Ooh what a fastidious notion.

Taking her hands out of the girl's silken stands and sighing deeply, Void stared at the ceiling. Awaiting Neutral to awaken, she began going over possibilities for her future. The sky was the limit. A faint grin tugged at her lips as she pondered her potential.

~

Wanda stretched and yawned, holding back from her morning exercises as something hit her. This wasn't her room at the asylum. In fact, it wasn't even her room at her father's mansion or the Brotherhood residence. Upon closer examination she determined that she wasn't even located at the 'hood house anymore, no this place was much too clean. Taking a small sniff at the air confirmed that this was indeed _not _the Brotherhood.

Glancing around at the décor she noted the upper class snooty vibes that radiated off the walls. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she pushed the blankets off herself. This defiantly wasn't the C.A.I.N. headquarters. They only provided the barest of necessities, not to mention were all dirt-cheap.

It couldn't have been the last place C.A.I.N. had sent her to; she'd left it in shambles. Or any location she might have been sent to before. 

…So where was she? 

As her sight landed on to females together on one bed she felt relived, it couldn't be too bad if they were here. C.A.I.N. never sent Neutral out into the world if there was danger, hadn't completed her training they said. Wanda had to snort at that, 'completed training', yea that meant that she wasn't their puppet…yet. 

She felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered her own harsh 'guidance'. After all, it was 'for _her_ benefit'; they were only doing it to help _her_. She held a snort back this time, if she didn't stop soon she'd down in her own puddle of sarcasm. It had been intense, not as bad as Rogue's but close. 

'All those hours

…all the punishments

…NO! nonononono'

 Now was not the time to take a trip down memory lane she reminded herself gruffly. Clenching her fists she took deep breathes; the lamp near the bedside kept flickering. 

She was at the Xavier Institute. They had defeated the agency. The agents were together and most importantly together. She groaned as a headache pounded on her skull. She'd over used her powers again.

This had happened in the past. The effects were similar to that of an athlete with a sport. You had to continue conditioning all the time, using her talents and pushing them to the limits. On a normal occasion, it wouldn't be a big deal; the agency would simply send her out on a mission to release some of 'talents' on an enemy of theirs. She'd come back, exhausted but still fit, they'd have one less enemy; everyone was happy. That was until the missions had started to get more detailed, requiring more effort to concentrate, more precision. It was getting to be too strenuous. That's when the agency had let her 'rest', which really meant they sent her back. While she recuperated, she'd spend time at the asylum, when she attacked a guard they knew it was time to bring her back. Since _obviously_ if she had enough energy to make the bars turn into a snake creature and chase the interns around, she had enough energy to come back to the headquarters and continue training. Either way it left her drained, having pushed herself too far the night before. Like a sore muscle after working out, or taking a test that you'd stayed up burning the midnight oil for; now came her favorite part. She'd end up with a major headache for hours. The first time she'd overtaxed her mutant abilities she'd been out for days.

*flash back*

Nine-year old Wanda turned in her sleep. She attempted to remain passed out, no such luck. Groggily pushing herself up in bed, she gazed around. The girl with white striped hair was standing above her, staring.

"What the hell you staring at bitch?"

"You've been out for five days."

"What's it to you?"

Rogue just shrugged at the rude remarks and simply turned to the 'door'. Narrowing her eyes at the dismissal, Wanda also turned towards the door. One of the scientists was there, questioning a girl about her age. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She looked nervous, but determined not to show it. Wanda shook her head at the ninny, then regretted it as her first migraine took over.

  
Rogue had mistaken the grimace of pain for a look of disapproval.

"She's new, Aylaa I think she said her name was."

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

"Jesus, Ah was jus' tryin' ta be nache!"

"Real 'nache' accent you got there sweetie."

"Stuff it up your-"

*end flash back*

Oh yes she remembered that, her and Rogue had gotten into a big fight. As punishment not only did they have several missions together after that but were also assigned to the same room. After three more fights they finally called it quits, and simply joined forces. Over time, they became the best of friends, their bond causing all of their missions to coincide when two agents were needed. They rose to the top of their class. Within months, Rogue and Wanda had become some of the best agents they'd created. There was one flaw though, as any plan no matter how well put together always has. Agents had one fatal flaw, unnoticeable by the untrained eye, but closer inspection would reveal them to be blaringly obvious.

Halting her thoughts at the grumble from her stomach, Wanda opened her eyes as wide as she could. Rolling out of bed, she marched out of the room. Careful to close the door quietly, after all it wouldn't due to wake the others up yet. Wanda walked down the stairs, trying to recall the directions they had moved in last night. Regretting now that she hadn't paid proper attention to most of what was said. 

She arrived outside the kitchen; glad to see some of the training had paid off. Pushing the door aside, she waltzed in and glanced around at the sheer size. It had been a while since she had been into a decently stocked kitchen. The Brotherhood house never had any food. The play was desolate in that light. In the form of entertainment, on the other hand it was often over flowing. She recalled distinctly the nights the boys ratted Lance out to Mystique with his porn stash. Then there was the time that Pietro had taken Fred's underwear and dared Todd to wear it for a day. Or when Lance crashed his ride into a bus of nuns who cursed his and swore it was a sign that God wanted them to pummel him with scriptures. When someone shook her shoulder, she snapped out of her daze and grabbed their hand. Looking up the arm to the shoulder and then the face, she realized it was one of the X-men. Letting go of his hand, she simply grabbed a juice drink from the fridge. Taking a sip she frowned, it was luke-warm.

The X-man across from her smiled; reaching out to her hand, he grasped it. She tried to jerk away, only to realize he was aiming for her drink. A glow filled his hand as he gave it back to her. Wanda gave him a suspicious look before she realized something about the drink. It was ice cold! She gave him an inquiring look.

"I'm Bobby"

"Scarlet Witch"

"Yea, I uh know." There was a lull in the conversation. "You can drink it you know, I just chilled it."

"…"

"It's my power."

"To freeze drink? Must come in quite handy in the field I'd imagine." Bobby flushed.

"I manipulate water molecules."

At her disbelieving look, he put his hands over her head. Covering what he was doing from her view. Figuring he couldn't actually do any damage she couldn't repay ten-fold, she allowed him to continue, the glow appeared a minute later. As he slowly removed his hands Wanda realized two things, her head now felt freezing when a second ago it was the warmest part of her body and two she was now wearing what appeared to be an ice shaped witch hat. Tilting her head to the side, she gave Bobby a questioning look.

"I'm Iceman, Scarlet Witch." 

Having said that he turned and walked out of the kitchen, a muffin in hand, humming some tune. Wanda plainly stared. What was that about? Did he? Was he just… naw. Spinning around she chugged her drink and threw it in the trash. Walking out of the kitchen, she saw a familiar figure walking down the stairs. 

"Nice hat, I guess that means Bobby was up and flirting." Scarlet Witch flushed again.

"We weren't-"

"Uhuh, come on, I was going to grab a bite to eat but we head upstairs to check on Neutral and Void."

"Nalini and Shiori."

Rogue paused in her step for a sec, jerking to a stop, As Wanda continued back towards the stairs. That's right, they didn't really need to have their code names anymore. She felt strange, using their original names. Of course, she knew them but Acid, Base, Neutral and Void would always be who they were too. It'd be strange going back to Rogue, Wanda, Nalini and Shiori. Very strange. Rogue was shattered from her thoughts be a blood curdling scream.

~~~

Oooh whose in trouble? What's wrong? Bobby spying on someone? Evan flushed the toilet on someone on the shower? Amara cut her leg shaving? Someone abducting a fellow X-Men? Atlas I fear you'll have to see the next update to find out. Whoever guesses what it is correctly gets a free Pietro plushie!

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! *hugs ppls*

Rogue Dragon, Show stopper, Blue Rose, Unknown Source, Moi, and Black Phoenix!

Danke Moi for Neutral's name and Showstopper for Void's name! And thankie  everyone else that submitted a name! *grins* *hands out lil chibi Kurt plushies*

 I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! But I am trying to get at least one story of mine updated weekly! *waves*

Later yo,

                  _Icy_


	13. Suger and Salt

Chapter Ten

~~~

Wanda got up to the top of the stairs and screeched to a halt, Rogue and Bobby right behind her. Kitty and Amara stood a few feet of from them. They had come when they heard the scream but the scene before them was unheard of. Scott was in a headlock, a scantily clothed Void holding the older boy in the headlock. She had a look of murder in her eyes and she hadn't stopped applying pressure when the rest of them arrived.

"What's the problem here? Void let him go!" Rogue ordered, shocked to see Cyclops taken down by her friend. What could the dickhead of done now? As if she was reading her thoughts, and in this house it was very possible, Void answered her.

"He molested Neutral!" She growled through gritted teeth, tightening her hold on his neck. Scott was starting to turn purple.

"No! I-gasp- was just trying-gasp- to ask-gasp- if she wanted-gasp- breakfast!"

"His hand was on her shoulder!" spat Void, a thundercloud appearing in the distance warned them of Ororo's appearance.

"Let him go!" Jean ordered, throwing out a hand to telekinetically move them apart. 

When she looked back on it, she'd realize what a stupid move it was. After all, Void was a trained agent, she had been raised and trained to use her powers far longer than Jean ever had. Violently. Jean flew back into the wall, leaving a nice new dent in it. Jean slunk to the floor, moaning from a brand new headache that had nothing for once to do with her powers.. Scott wiggled from the limp grip that Void had on him and ran over to her. Kneeling down by her, he scooped her up into his arms. Glaring at Void he stood and walked to the med bay.

"Putting your hand on someone's shoulder isn't molesting them," Bobby explained, showing by example as he placed his hand on Wanda's shoulder. She lightly blushed but turned so no one saw.

Void didn't look convinced but she wasn't putting anyone in a headlock either. Kitty's stomach growled loudly, breaking the silence that had started to reign over them. She giggled, trying to dispense the embarrassment she felt.

"I guess it's later than I thought!" She said, fading through the carpet and down to the kitchen. 

Following her example they all started to head down to the dining room, not giving another thought to the incident.

~~~

After the meal was finished Mystique announced that it was time for the Brotherhood to return to their own house. They seemed reluctant to leave the comforts of Xavier's mansion but when she promptly picked up Todd and dragged him out of the house they followed. Pietro looked back at his sister, she wasn't following them.

"Come on Wanda, you heard Mystique!"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her body protectively. He gave her a weird look, not understanding.

"I…I'm not going back."

This got everyone's attention, they spun around and stared at her. Mystique looked irate. Marching up to her she stared the girl in the eyes. At first Pietro was positive that she was going to knock her unconscious and drag her too but she didn't. After she looked at her for a few moments she just nodded, and turned around again.

"Move it, you pigs! You heard me the first time!" she growled, latching back onto Todd and yanking him out. They followed again, Pietro looking over his shoulder at his sister. She grinned at him and he gave her a small smile back.

Rogue looked annoyed at the turn of events but turned and went back to her room. Seeing the commotion calm down everyone went back to his or her own business. 

Charles wheeled up to Wanda and laid a hand on her shoulder. At first she did not react, staring off into the distance.

It will be alright."

She didn't reply but her shoulders sagged. She turned her head towards him, looking him in the eye.

"It will never be alright."

With that she too, turned and went up the stairs. Xavier stared after her, a sad look on his face. Ororo came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishrag. She saw the look on his face and just shook her head.

"You can not save them all, Charles."

"Yes, but why are there so few that can be?"

They departed ways, each going to his or her business.

~~~

Void looked over at Neutral, smiling sadly at the younger girl. Grabbing her knapsack she got into the car, Closing her door she waved once to the three other agents and then buckled up and motioning for Logan to drive. He snorted and did so, peeling out of the driveway.

"I'll miss her. I hope she shall find her sensei." Neutral said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rogue threw an arm around her shoulder, smiling faintly.

"Oh course she will. Did ya ever know her to accept defeat?"

Shaking her head wearily she looked hopefully at the older girl.

"Thank you, Rogue."

"What are friends for?"

"F-friends?"

"Yes." Wanda said solemnly, going back inside the mansion.

Neutral stared off into the distance, thinking over what she'd learned. Friends. It seemed like such a foreign concept. At C.A.I.N. the girls that stuck together, being the best of the best, but it'd never sunk in what they were. Having someone that you could depend on at anytime, it was such a novel idea. She found herself warming to the notion. A smile broke out over her features and she turned to hug Rogue.

The basically stoic girl was surprised when she found to arms wrapped around her middle. Gazing down at the top of Neutral's head she felt her mouth quirk. Patting her on the head and throwing her other around the child. They jumped when they heard a car beep; looking up they saw a purple dodge had pulled up to them. Two men in casual clothing stepped out.

"Hey little lady, long time no see!"

"P-p-papa?" The man nodded, grinning at her. She shrieked and surged forward at him, he threw his arms open and caught her in a hug, swinging her around. The other man looked on in amusement, a deep smile etched on his face. After the hug he scooped Neutral up. He twirled her around and they all laughed. The threesome headed back to the van. As she got in, Neutral gaily waved back. When the car left eyesight, Rogue turned back and looked up at the mansion.

 A faint smile graced her lips and she entered. Kurt down at her from his perch on the chandelier and gave her a toothy grin. A content feeling overcame her and Rogue felt at peace, home at last.

~~~

End

~~~

Final chapter

AN: Possible epilogue, depends on demands.

Thank you for all who stuck around and reviewed. It's been great.


	14. Silver and Gold

~

Epilogue 

~

Rogue sighed. Things never got simpler around the mansion. In fact each day seemed a bit more hectic than the last. With her old C.A.I.N. partner's reappearance and later their take down of the old department things had changed. Drastically. 'When didn't they?' 

Void had decided to locate her old sensei and continue lessons. Although she had enough powers to defend herself, not to mention take out a small country, she felt that the only way to better herself was to complete her training. And so she had returned to her homeland, with a little help from the Professor's funding. It was all she was willing to accept before she left.

Neutral had been a whole other situation. Rogue smiled fondly. When her two fathers had come to pick her up, Rogue had been shocked. Not letting it show, she merely waved goodbye to the youngest of the group and watched as she drove away with her family. She'd come from a family that had changed drastically a year before she was taken. Her mother had passed leaving her father and four siblings motherless. Her father had declared that he would never date another women as long as he lived. Neutral had digressed he felt it would be replacing her. Though Neutral had never mentioned that her father had kept that promise and still found love elsewhere. Neutral would return to California to her loving family.

The girls had ways of keeping in touch if things went sour, so though the departing was swift, it wouldn't last long.

Rogue's thoughts swiftly changed subjects as a gust of wind passed her. She grinned despite herself and chuckled. With Wanda staying with the X-men, the brotherhood had made several visits to the house as well. The relationship between the two groups seemed to becoming stronger, not as enemies but as friends. Mystique, oddly pleased with this change, let it pass seemingly 'unnoticed'. Todd had been over, trying to court Wanda desperately. It didn't work, but now Kurt had an extra whenever he wanted to rank about 'the slimy super ball'. Bobby seemed suddenly aware of Kurt's plight. Iceman was ecstatic at Wanda's stay, not seen without either her or Kurt. Rogue had at first been highly offended by the lack of loyalty buy had figured it was just a phase that would pass.

Pietro spent more time at the mansion than before also. Although his time seemed split more between his sister and her best friend. The others at the mansion had been adverse to the idea of the Brotherhood boy spending so much time here. Lance dropping in to flirt with Kitty, Fred raiding the kitchen, Todd trailing Wanda, Tabitha pranking with Kurt, on the rare occurrence of Raven coming to the mansion to 'check on her ignorant charges' and spending more time with Rogue or Kurt, things had defiantly changed.

Another gust of wind came bursting down the hallway and just stopped. Rogue grinned when an arm snaked around her waist.

"So, thinking about me?"

A blush rose to her features, as she had indeed been.

"Ooooh, from the look on your face they must have been naughty! Don't worry Roguey, I'll help you act them out, after all it wouldn't do to leave you just pining after my god-like body."

"Pietro Maximoff you are the only guy I know who can take any conversation and turn it so that it in some shape or form ends up being about his 'god-like' appearance."

"Yea, it's a real turn on with the ladies."

Rogue just groaned and turned around to look him in the eyes. Things had defiantly changed, but as she snuggled deeper into the shocked Pietro's embrace, she had to think that maybe change _wasn't_ so bad.


End file.
